Sunshine
by luvmeh8meucan'tchangeme
Summary: In the process or rewrite.
1. Intro

A/N: Ok I'm only starting this story for times when I'm stuck on "Mine." You might get one chapter here and one there. But eh. This is a intro. So the story is gonna take place in the _'past'… _you'll see what I mean. I am finishing Mine first but I really wanted to get this out there. The first chapter isn't the best but if you give it a chance you may like it :D I hope lol.

x x x

Chapter 1 "Intro"

May 25, 2043

I stepped onto the cold smooth wood of my lanai and casually sauntered over to the railing. The morning sun was gentle, allowing me to gaze longingly at the shimmering blue ocean. I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily the salty ocean scent. A cooling mountain breeze drifted in though my deck, and engulfed me with the smell of freshly bloomed flowers.

This was my favorite place in the entire house. Possibly the entire word.I could sit here for hours lost in my thoughts. My own little world were everything goes as planned. I wish I could live in that world. Don't we all?

Today was the one day a week I get to myself. My big empty house on the beach was completely vacant, excluding the two cats and elderly dog prowling around.

I had my set up all ready. My french press coffee was sitting on the small table next to my favorite mug. My stack of reading material lay sorted on the chair opposite from me. I had a variety of medical books, New York Times articles, and a guilty pleasure, Teen Romance Novels.

Its rather humiliating being a 50- or is it 52? Mmm 51. Its humiliating being a 51 year old lady reading teenage romance novels. But what can I say? We all have our weaknesses. Its funny how I never liked them when I was a teen. It took till I was about 30 before I realized the fun in children books. I love literature thats appropriate for my age as well. But theres just something fresh and cheesy about the teens ones. Something I like about them.

I sat down into my soft white chair. And tucked my legs under me. I cradled my special hand crafted cup, bringing it up to my nose. It was a simple lop sided cup made of clay. The main glaze was white, but the person who made it for me had taken the time to paint on a beautiful picture. It was an ocean much like the one I'm looking at.

I took a sip of coffee and set down the efficient piece of art. My hands were a bit stiff as were my knees. For that I blame arthritis. It seems like everything is falling with old age.

_Not_ something I enjoy.

Today was my day to drink caffeine from morning to night, eat way to many sweets, and read all the books I can. I spend the entire day on this lanai staring at the wonderful view. Crystal clear water out front, white sand beach, beautiful green grass, tall luxurious plants, and perfectly sculpted lava rocks. It was all paradise.

But there was one thing that could make this better. To that I breathed out a sigh of sorrow.

Today was the day I think about her. It was the one time a week I allow myself to cry about it, dream about it, and wonder what if. Sometimes I feel like she's here with me. I think I can smell that flowery perfume. Listen to that wonderful voice. And if I'm lucky catch a glimpse of that gorgeous face engraved in my memory for time indefinite.

I must sound like such a downer. Really if you get to know me I'm not. I'm actually a very pleasant person to be around. I have the best friends world, work at my own business that I started, and have three beautiful children.

Two daughters and a son. My eldest daughter is married and expecting, while my son is engaged to a beautiful girl that I very much approve of. The youngest, my daughter still lives me. She has her own friends and life but its nice to have a child I can still baby around.

I was just about to refill my cup when I heard foot steps behind me. I lazily raised my head to see a young blonde.

"Gaby." I called to my daughter as she shyly waved from in the house.

"Hi mom." She replied with her eyes down on the wood. It was so unlike her to be shy. It was also very unlike her to come in today. She like everyone else knows that today is my day.

Not once in around 6 years has she popped in on my special day. And not once in the 23 years I've known my daughter have I ever seen her this guilty looking. Even when I caught her making out with her boyfriend at _13_ on the beach.

I was curious and rather worried to be honest.

"Come out." I called to her. Her eyes widened and she looked at me with an agape mouth. I was thoroughly confused.

"Wha-w-what. I- You- um... uh." She snapped herself out of what ever stuttering seizure she had and tredded over to me.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" I asked cautiously. That motherly side of me was kicking in and I couldn't help but look her over for any signs of trouble.

She seemed to cringe at something I said and I didn't know what to think of that.

She bit her lip while formulating a response. This was odd she never thinks before she speaks, ever. "Nothing is _wrong_ with me but... I have to tell you something." She said softly. So softly that I had to lean in to hear her.

"Then tell me." I said holding her hands in mine. She lowered herself to the chair with my books and sat on the edge facing me. Her hands left mine and flew to her stomach. I gasped.

"Are you pregnant?" I managed to say calmly.

_Sorta_ calmly.

"What?" Gabby shouted bolting upright. "No, no!" Then she chuckled to herself. "Thats not it at all."

I looked on puzzled. Maybe I'm slow, but I think I missed something.

"Then whats wrong sweetie?" I asked worried. Gabby was my youngest and my baby. I could tell something was troubling her but I couldn't tell what was wrong. It was kinda driving me mad. Especially since I've never seen her like this.

"Nothing is _wrong_!" She exclaimed with emphasis on 'wrong'. "I just..." She sighed heavily and her arms dropped to her side. "You know what, I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have come today. I know its your alone day. This was a mistake. I-"

"Gabrielle." I said sternly to get her attention. "Just tell me honey. Tell me whats on your mind."

I watched as my beautiful 23 year old daughter sat down again. She had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help think the worst.

"Please don't be mad at me." Sniffle. "Please treat me like you always have." She wiped her eyes. "And please, please love me." She muttered breaking my heart.

I had to hide my fear and panic for her, but I just couldn't hear what was going to come out of her mouth. She was... wasn't she. Oh gosh please tell me I'm wrong. I begged.

"I promise." I said stroking her cheek and hair.

She took a deep breath as did I. There was an extremely pregnant pause. I just sat patiently on the edge of freak out. The atmosphere had done a back flip and and a half. The air was just exploding with tension.

Gabby wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm gay mom." She whispered looking me in the eye.

I unleashed the breath my lungs had unknowingly trapped and let out a tear or two.

"Mommy I'm sorry." she said sobbing at my feet.

I shook my head in attempt to tell her that wasn't what was wrong. I don't care that my daughters gay. I just care that she's healthy. I thought she was gonna tell me that she was... ill.

I pulled her up from the ground and hugged her close to me.

"I'm not mad baby." I breathed out. "I thought you were going to tell me you were dying." I wiped the tears away as Gabby stood up to sit in the chair again.

"Dying?" She asked astound.

"Yeah. Jesus Christ honey you almost gave me a heart attack." I said slumping into the chair taking a looong sip of caffeine.

Our eyes were puffy but we weren't as emotional anymore.

"Mom you spend to much time at work." Gabby commented shaking her head. I work with special needs children, though that has nothing to do with this.

The young blonde paused her actions and started fiddling with her fingers. "So your not at all upset?"

"No." I answered plain and simple, no need for question. Plus I'd be a hypocrite if I were.

I watched my daughter as she took in the information. The young girl had stressed so heavily on this she seemed to be almost shocked thats all it took to come out. She seemed to be thinking hard. I could practically see the gears turning.

"Mom?" Gabby questioned after a moment of silence. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure." I said watching her carefully.

"Who's um... who's Ashley Davies?" I froze.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked noticing my statue like composure. I was just shocked to hear that name come out of her mouth. How did she know about Ashley.

_My Ashley._

"Where did you hear that name?" I asked.

"I was playing with the cats and one of the toys fell down to the basement. I hate going down there but you weren't home and I had to find Rover cause he went down." She made a disgusted face as she told the story. Gabby hates the basement. Ever since she was little she avoided that place like it held the Boogie Man.

"When I got there I saw the toy and the cat. Rover jumped on a box and knocked a few things over and a picture of this teenage girl that I didn't recognize flew out. I was curious so I took it with me." She smiled shyly. That girl was always to curious. Thats why she and the cats got along so well.

"It was a small wallet sized photo, black and white. The girl was smiling at something not in view and there was this blonde kissing her cheek." She described the photo to me and I knew instantly where that was taken and what was happening. I was the blonde.

"In the back it said-"

"I love you (Signed) Ashley Davies." I finished for her.

"Yeah!" Gabby's eyes lit up. "I was just wondering who Ashley was and if she was related to Aunty Kyla, and who that pretty blonde was."

I laughed much to my daughters confusion. "That blonde was me when I was 17."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" My kids haven't seen many pictures of me as a child. I didn't have many and all the others are hidden. Or were hidden.

"Wow Mom. You actually look hot in that picture." Gabby exclaimed. I didn't think I looked that different, but oh well.

"Thanks." I said taking it as a compliment. If that was even possible.

"Who is she?" She asked suspiciously.

"A good friend." I replied vaguely.

"Ok well what kind of friend?" She questioned wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed for a second. "A friend I really miss." The words came out sad on their own count.

"Oh." The young blonde frowned. "Can you tell me about her?"

I groaned. "Mmm maybe some other time."

"Please mom. I'm curious." She admitted looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I never told any one this story in over 31 years, when the actual event took place. Sure people know but its become a silent agreement for us that do know about Ashley to not mention her.

"Your always curious." I said stating the opposite.

"Mom!" She whined hitting my arm gently.

"Hmm." I sighed. Gabby does remind me of Ashley. Her middle name is actually Ashley.

Today is my day to think about her. But today is also a very special day to me. And I think that telling her may be a smart thing. At least for me. I never told my parents, friends or anyone at all what Ashley meant.

All they know, if they know, is that she was a friend that I cared a lot about.

"Ok." I breathed out. I stood up and walked to my room as my daughter followed me. I didn't explain anything as I reached under the bed and took out a scrap book filled with dvds and photos and all kinds of memories.

"Take this to the porch." I said handing her the box and a prehistoric portable dvd player. Now everyone has that blue ray and whatever that new thing is called. I followed her out to the porch and we settled down on the chairs after I moved my books.

"Alright were to start." I said looking at the closed scrap book.

"The beginning!" Gabby chirped. It reminded me of how I used to tell her bedtime stories.

"Ok _the_ _beginning_." I mocked. She scoffed at me but stayed quiet.

I opened the book to the first page. It was titled Spashley in fancy bubble letters. That was the pet name Ashley came up with. She was always really creative but we'll get to that soon.

"Is that her?" Gabby asked tracing Ashley's smiling face. Her curly brown hair was messy as she'd just woken up. But she had the biggest smile on her face as I kissed her neck. All you could see of me was my blonde hair cascading down her shoulder.

"Whoa mom did you two just wake up from-"

"Do you wanna talk or hear a story?" I questioned cutting her off. She put her hands up in defense and zipped her mouth closed handing me the key. I shook my head, _that_ was the real Gabby for you.

She pointed at the picture and sent me a questioning look.

I smiled happy to see that face even if it was frozen in time. A piece of paper was better than nothing.

"Yeah. Thats her...

x x x

Short? Yeah sorry. Second chapter may or may not come soon. I have it written I just gotta go back and edit and delete and for those of you who write you know what I mean. Its time consuming and I don't have time. I hope you liked it. I may post another story just to get that one out there as well. The other one has at least 3 chapters written. All rough drafts but they're there.

Ok so Please Review. And Thanks :


	2. Unknown

A/N: I had a sudden inspiration to finish chapter 2. That sudden inspiration was the reviews I received. I honestly thought no now was gonna look at it cause it was so vague and odd. But heres chapter 2. Not to bad. I might end up editing it. I'm still doing Mine. Just had the urge to get this out.

Miss Davies- Thanks for being the first reviewer. We'll answer all your questions as the story progresses.

SoNfan110- Thanks I'm glad your liking what Im writing. That means a lot. Heres the next chapter.

SoNFan- Thanks for your review heres an update.

Charlee- Lol deal! jk Im glad you liked it. So i guess because of you I'll be keeping the title. The main story will take place while they are young but there will be old spencer bits here and there.

noodles307- Thanks I'm glad you liked the start. All good questions. We'll get to that stuff soon enough! Loved the review.

x x x

Chapter 2 "Unknown"

Around 34 Years Ago 2012

"Pick it up Carlin! You still got a lot of grass to cover!" A fat man chowing down on a BK's Triple whopper shouted as he mockingly threw down the burger wrapper on the already littered dead grass. He was sitting sprawled out on a golf cart that was turned into a low rider thanks to his weight. A Large onion rings and Coke sat on the half seat next to him. He chewed with his mouth open showing the world what ground up shit looked like.

For probably the 5th, 6th or 20th time that day I wondered if I'd be able to pull off stabbing his foot by mistake. We were picking up trash after all. I could say it looked like dog crap. Really big dog crap. It would be understandable if you saw the color of his turd brown shoes.

"Come on Spence." Madison my best friend said pulling me out of my scheming mind. I sent Whopper over there one last glare before stabbing a piece of Styrofoam.

"This should be illegal." I spat after finding the Styrofoam had a mysterious brown substance on it, that I could only hope was gravy.

"I agree." Mads said kicking a rock.

"I mean homeless people live in these parks. What if we pick up some type of disease or something?" I groaned stabbing yet another candy wrapper. Americans really are fat. Or at least the ones that come to this damn park.

"Ha! Next time we meet with the judge. You should share your theory." Madison joked shoving my arm lightly. "Well, at least this is our last session as trash pickers." She pointed out.

"Yeah but when were done with this we move on to that hospital with all the Speds." Vincent another one of my friends groaned. The spiky haired boy was a joker and an all around good friend. He was kinda cocky but not obnoxious like-

"Don't remind me." Danny another friend said. He wiped his forehead and ran his hands through his fake blonde hair. "I rather be picking up trash then spending my day with drooling retards."

Like Danny. Not obnoxious like Danny.

Everyone muttered their agreements though. I've seen these kids at school they all look kinda ... icky. No offense cause I don't know any but I can't be the only one that feels this way.

"Get back to work!" Whopper yelled from his low rider. I flicked him a choice finger before continuing. You know the one, third from the pinky and next to the pointer.

We rolled out eyes then as he said it 'got back to work.' Son of a bitch is just a freaking mall cop. He guards the Cinnamoroll down at then end of the shopping center. The only reason he's here is cause no one else wanted to be.

A stupid beach party is to blame for my many hours of community service. That and the drugs and alcohol they found in my underaged system. To say I was pissed, was the understatement of a lifetime. Why couldn't we just pay a stupid fine? I have the money.

But no. Me and my friends that I got busted with are stuck doing community service for a year or something. We work for three hours everyday except for weekends and wednesday. Were stuck with such long hours cause the violations were pretty high. Intoxicated kids driving without licenses can be bad. But when that happens 3 times your practically screwed. The only reason were not all in juvie is cause of our rich parents. Its more of a social status thing for them. When your kids in jail it doesn't send a good message.

So for the next year I'm stuck with all the goody goodies that do this for fun and the geeks that have nothing better to do. They even take away our purses and backpacks when we come. That leaves me with no cell phone, no music, and no HAND SANITIZER.

We've been on trash duty for around a month now and I've been taking hour long showers after every session. The first day I even considered clorox as a bathing option. I came as close to reading the warning labels while standing naked over my bath.

BAAAAAAAAAAP BAAAAP BAP BAP

The sound of the most obnoxious blow horn howled. I wanted to kill that thing and kiss it at the same time. It was nerve scratching bap but it meant we can leave.

Some of the kids around us continued to pick up the few pieces of trash in their area while the rest of us -us being my friends and I- bolted towards the lockers.

I entered the dingy room covered in shitty amateur graffiti. The ones done by kids who think they are such badasses for writing random stuff like 'Core' or 'Slot' all over the place. Those chicken scratch ones that looked like a pen puked.

Madison and I continued to chat idly about pointless school things as we retrieved out stuff.

I went straight for my iPhone as soon as my bag was open. That thing was my baby. My screen saver came to life with a touch of a button. It was a pointless picture of me and boyfriend. I don't even remember where or when we took it.

But I looked cute.

My phone was full with notifications. I had text messages, facebook alerts, tweets, and IM's. This was gonna take me at least an hour to respond to everyone.

"25." Madison said with a smile on her face. That was the number of notifications she'd received since we've been here.

I sent her a sly grin and held out my phone. "27!" I shouted victoriously.

This has become a game for us this past month. I always win.

The green eyes brunette just rolled her eyes and started to undress. I followed her lead and striped down to my boy shorts and bra. Most of the girls around here went for the stalls. I didn't see a need seeing as we all have the same parts. Theres no shame in showing of a hot bod if you got one.

They make us wear teeshirts and basketball shorts while we pick trash. Its like PE all over again. I already got that credit for high school. I didn't want nor need it.

"Prudes." The brunette next to me mumbled as she slipped on a green tube top. I punched her arm but laughed along with her as we watched Rachel walk out covering her bra clad torso with her hoodie. Seems she forgot her shirt on the bench.

Rachel was a girl we've known since kindergarten. I think I was actually friends with her up until middle school. She was a smart band geek type. Really shy average looking kid. I just went back to doing my own thing not caring what she does or doesn't do.

Slowly we started to migrate towards the bathroom area.

"Hey Spence, were going to the mall. Wanna come?" Madison asked coming out of a bathroom stall.

I groaned and continued washing the grimy feeling off my hands.

"Sorry I asked." Mads said sarcastically. "No its not that." I shut the water and reached for some paper towel. Of course there wasn't any so I had to settle for the thigh part of my skinny jeans. "I have a family dinner to go to." I said rolling my eyes. Family, in my vocabulary its is such a versatile word.

My definition is the people I share the same genetic structure with... illegibly. I don't remember my birth and I don't have the blood work to prove it. But yet there I am almost every night since I was 0.

"That tanks." A male voice said from behind. Male in a female bathroom? Hmm Danny.

A few girls in back of us squealed at the sight of a boy in the girls locker room. THE HORROR!

"Fuck off you pervert!" Madison lashed out causing our idiotic friend to smirk.

He put his arms up in defense and backed away towards the door. "Chill out ladies." He said in what I assume is a smooth voice. "I was just admiring some fine a-ahhhh"

Vincent had grabbed the boy and pulled him out before he could finish the sentence. I could hear them fighting outside but drowned it out.

"He's a dick." I said out loud as I applied some eye liner to my eyes. Madison sent me a nod as she finished making a kissy face in the mirror with her freshly glossed lips.

Rachel was beside me washing her hands as I was finishing up. She didn't even glance at the mirror on her way out. Some people I will never understand.

"So dinner?" The brunette asked as she lounged against the dirty counter. I nodded since my lips were preoccupied. "Well you'll know where to find us if you feel like skipping out." Mads said as we exited the bathroom.

The sassy Latina strutted off towards our other friends. Vincent was waiting in his truck in the middle of the lot. I received a few waves and wolf whistles. All I could do was roll my eyes. It was my answer to everything.

It was only me and a few junky cars left in the lot. An old 90's Camry in the Handy cap stall, two smiley Mazda's down at the other end. And a shitty looking station wagon three stalls over from me.

I fished through my purse for those stupid keys. They always manage to jump out of their special pocket and swim to the bottom of the bag.

"Ha!" I said out loud when I felt a smooth rectangular object. I yanked it out only to find out it was hand sanitizer. I mumbled out some profanities while pulling out the actual key.

It was a cute car. Black leather interior with classy blue paint. The Audi was a gift from my parents after they forgot my birthday... again. On the card it read Happy 18th b-day Spencer. I found that hysterical cause not only were they to lazy to write birthday, but the card its self was two weeks late. Oh and lets not forget I was tuning 17.

I got in and pushed the button that drops the top. I placed my purse in the passenger seat and fished around for my sunglasses. Thats a lot of fishing.

As soon as I had those perched nicely on my nose I reached for the ignition.

"Ms. Carlin." Someone called as my fingers were with in an inch of getting me out of here. So close.

I pushed the glasses up and faced the lady towering over my car. "Can I help you Mr. Park?" I asked with slight attitude. I wanted to leave and frankly she was the only thing standing in my way. Literally.

She was a thin women. In her late 50's maybe early 60's. I've never seen her wear anything higher than her knees. Or anything that showed cleavage. It was always her red red lip stick with her business like apparel. Maybe a cardigan here or there on cold days. But thats as racey as it gets.

She had almost all gray hair, always in some type of up do. I wanted to tell her numerous times how the magic of hair color could change her age and appearance. Something always stops me. And I know what that something is. It's her eyebrows. The crow like figures perched above her cold hazel glare. I always felt as if they were planning their attack. Staring at me with slant scowls.

"Ms. Carlin did you hear me?" She asked suddenly in a stern voice. The crows narrowed and I visibly flinched- Wait! She speaking this entire time.

"Spencer Carlin!" She commanded in a demanding voice.

"Sorry." I said sitting upright. She was my old teacher in middle school and now the community service organizer lady. She's the one that assigns us to different locations as stuff. She's also a frequent mall and school volunteer.

In other words I see her almost every week and she should know me by now. I space out a lot.

The older lady rolled her eyes at me. "I was just reminding you that tomorrow we meet at the center for special needs children. Can you remind your friends so that they all get there on time?" It was more of a command but ok.

"Sure. Can I leave now?" I asked pointing around the empty lot. I was the last car left other than an old white Corolla in the handy cap stall.

"Yes you can leave." She sighed. "Ms. Carlin I've know you for a long time." She spoke right as my hand was a centimeter away from the ignition. So, so close.

"Your a beautiful and bright young lady." She complimented much to my puzzlement. "But your attitude sucks." She blatantly stated. I was taken back as she walked away without another word.

Fuck her. I thought. My attitude was my problem. She's not the boss of me.

I brought my car to life with a roar of the V6 engine. I plugged in my iPhone and blasted Raise Your Glass by Pink. As I sped out of there. I didn't bother checking as I launched my car onto the main road. And I ran the stop sign still in a sour mood.

Attitude problem. I mentally scoffed.

I pulled up on my street with my S5 top down and my sunglasses shielding my eyes from the setting sun. I had the Stereo blasting random songs on my Phone. Now I was in the middle of Niggas in Paris by Kanye and Jay-Z. I owe all my music to Pandora. The Hit Music station is the best.

I sighed while looking at the over sized house in front of me. I punched in the code to the gate. This stupid security system was the only reason why I remember my little sisters birthday.

The large metal gates parted and I drove into the property. Why we needed such a long driveway was lost in me. At least it looked nice. The landscaping was the only thing I could compliment about this place. Everything else was just to over the top for my taste.

We had a long circular drive way with a garden sculpture thing in the middle. As I made the turn leading to my part of the garage I saw Dante busy working on moms gardenias. Very cliche if I do say so myself.

Dante and his family were live in keepers. He lived in a small house on the side of the property. They had their own little space and yard. It was reasonably sized for him his two sons, and his wife. Dante is in charge of landscaping. And he does a damn good job. Everything is green and real. None of that fake grass. Theres this classy tropical feel. Everything is just bursting with color. Like something out of a cheesy romance movie.

I assume his wife Marie was busy cooking our family dinner. She was a sweet soft spoken lady. Dante was busy chopping off the old leaves and flowers from the bush as his sons worked along side them.

Dante waved at me with his glove covered hand. I waved back and continued driving till I saw the sons making their way over to my car. They were so cute. The mix nationalities between their mother and father had treated them well.

I hang out with them whenever I have spare time. Their always open for a game of Apples to Apples, Don't Wake Daddy, or Monopoly.

"Spencer!" Drake the oldest called out to me. He was 8 with spiky brown hair and a handsome little kid face.

"Can you play a board game with us later!" Fletcher. The younger one 6 called out following his brother. They love when I play games games with them.

I like games too but these little kids just adore them. I mean Monopoly is cool but after a while I find myself doing anything to go bankrupt just so the game ends. And Don't Wake Daddy is very good at giving my mini strokes. Suspension is a great weakness of mine. Apples to Apples is fun. But you need more than three to have an entertaining game.

"Maybe later guys." I said smiling.

"Are you boys bothering Spencer?" Dante called out to his wily sons. They have been known to be a little rascal here an there. But thats what I love about them. They can have fun doing anything.

"No worries Dante." I called to the weary looking man. He was dressed in his usual worn with the occasional bleach spot, and random teeshirt.

"So how was community service?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get me started." I shook my head much to his amusement and my horror. "Madison had to stop me at least twice from stabbing this stupid security guard in the foot." He chuckled at this knowing very well my thoughts about Whopper.

"Well have fun at the service center tomorrow." He said grinning.

"Please." I scoffed.

Dante made a face but didn't say anything back at me.

"Alright you better get in there. Marie's been cooking, and you mothers been getting antsy by the second." I frowned slightly irritated at my family. When they want something it has to be NOW.

"Fine fine." I replied in a carefree tone that caused him to shake his head. I get that response a lot.

I drove slowly down the drive way just to prove a point. What point? I don't know. But a point.

"Hurry up Spencer! Paula's about to have a cow and Marie didn't cook that much steak!" The yard man called from behind. I had to laugh at the corny joke.

I sped up but not for my mother. I did it for the steak. I was hungry and a granola bar and apple slices barely count as two meals.

A blind person can see I don't wanna be here. Dinner's like these usually consist of my parents telling me about how they're disappointed in me and then how much they love my sister Caitlyn. Its a really confidence killing experience. I choose to avoid them when I can. Which is practically never.

I sat in my car for a good minute or two just preparing myself for this. I see my parents almost everyday but communicate with them around 3 or 4 times a month. I've stayed at a boys house for a week once. They didn't even notice till Marie mentioned something out of concern.

I'm the outcast in the Carlin clan. It all started when I was 4 and didn't want to play tea party. I'd rather be in the yard roughing it up with my brother and his friends. I grew out of that stage but by then my mom had her perfect baby girl. My dad kinda just goes with what my mom does. Frankly he needs some balls. Glen -my brother- and I were close but he moved away to collage a few years ago. So now its just me.

"Your late. I thought I said come straight home." Mom said as I stepped into the house. I didn't even have my key out of the lock yet. She strutted over to me with her hands on her hips and her chin held high.

I glared at her behind my sunglasses I had yet to remove. "Sorry mom. I was busy." I said feeling an explanation wasn't necessary.

"Clean up then come back down to the table. My dinner is getting cold." She said before leaving back to the dinning room. Her tone was cold and held no concern. Not that there was need to be but isn't that what a parent should do when their kid comes home late.

And it's Marie's dinner. She cooked it, not you. Mom can't cook for crap. Not even the dogs will eat it.

Dinner was boring as was expected. Mom and dad managed to ignore me for the entire meal. I ended up texting under the table while my sister told an oh so fascinating tale about bringing the wrong dance shoes to class.

When dinner was over I threw down my napkin and left the table without so much as a goodbye. That was the first and last time today that I saw my family.

I decided not to go over and play games with the boys. I had better things to do like check whats going on in Facebook. I still haven't responded to anyones notifications and the day was almost over!

I punched in my username and password in less than 4 seconds. Seeing as though I had so many things to go through I got started immediately. This went on till around 1 am. I'd usually sleep later but I was feeling drained. Plus I had another long day tomorrow.

I didn't want bags under my eyes!

"Can I have a Caramel Macchiato and a Cafe Mocha for Spencer." I said putting in my Starbucks order. The young lanky boy with acne repeated my order then ask for sizes. I decided to make them Grande since it had been a long school day and we were heading to the Sped center.

We were supposed to be there in 2 minutes. Right now we were 10 to 15 minutes away. I don't remember what Mrs. Park said exactly but I know it was something about getting my friends there.

And we were gonna get there. Just after a quick coffee break. The quick break turned into a 20 minute sit and chat. While we sipped our drinks. First I said I had to wait cause it was hot and I didn't want to burn my tongue and kill us in an accident. Then finally we were halfway done and we decided that we'd just finish up so we wouldn't have any trash hanging around. Then once that was over we had to get a snack. It can't be healthy to just drink coffee all day.

So now we're rushing into the parking lot at 5 miles per hour. Then we decided to walk quickly all the way to the main office.

"Duarte! Carlin!" Mrs. Parks voice said stopping us in our tracks. "Your late." She stated. And your ugly. I thought.

"Care to explain?" The bird lady questioned.

"No." I replied shaking my head. She didn't need one were here now.

There was a monstrous sigh from the old lady and she quietly beckoned us to follow her to the desk.

"Well everyone already got their room assignments. Including your friends Vincent and Danny." She had her glasses sitting at the tip of her beak like nose. Her long nails fingered the page scrolling down a list of faceless names.

"Ah!" She smiled. I didn't like the smile. "Ms. Duarte, you will be assigned to room 212. There you will meet Andrew a three year old with a structural defect." Madison raised her lip in slight disgust.

"And Ms. Carlin you shall be assigned to Amy a 10 year old with Cerebral Palsy." Mrs. Park said.

"Cerebral Palsy?" I questioned that sounds like a lotion or something.

"The ones in the wheel chair that can't speak and stuff." Madison explained much to my distaste.

"Yuck!" I groaned imagining the drooling girl with the muttered speech.

"Um Margret." A small brunette lady said butting in. "Sorry to interrupt but Amy left us last week."

"SHE DIED!" I blurted out.

Mrs. Park turned towards me like I was crazy. "No she moved to Illinois to be closer to her family." The nurse explained.

I mouthed a big 'O' and stepped back.

"Alright then. Spencer you will be assigned to... Davies Ashley in room 111." the corner of her mouth rose a little. "She's a 15 year old girl. Be nice." She commanded. I scowled.

"She-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Park but are you sure thats a good idea?" The same woman said stepping in. She had an worry line in her forehead as she intervened.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The older women questioned.

"Its just that Ashley doesn't usually take to new people. And are you sure this girl is right for her?" This girl? Who the hell does she think she is. "I'm just saying. I saw the file and I'm worried about her."

"Lisa I understand you care about Ashley but I know what I'm doing." The older women's voice held a tone of authority that left the younger nurse vulnerable and speechless.

"Now I'd appreciate it if you'd show Ms. Carlin to the room. We've already wasted enough time."

"Yes Mrs. Park."

With that said and done I followed the brunette nurse to the room. She didn't talk to me during the process. Just stopped and glared every few steps. I'd return each look with an equally disgusted one.

For god sakes she didn't even know me! So what I was late. So what I gave a little attitude. So what!

We came to a stop outside of a very decorative door. There were paintings covering the white wood. All the other doors we passed had maybe a name here a picture there but this one was covered from top to bottom. There were even lines on the wall suggesting a growth chart. Who ever this Ashley was had been here a while.

"Well are you gonna go in?" The cocky nurse asked.

I clenched my jaw and opened the door not bothering to open it big enough for the two of us. She had to push the door to keep it from hitting her smug face.

A small brunette sat with her head facing down. She was looking at whatever was on a paper in front of her. There were colored pencils littering the desk suggesting that she was drawing. I watched slightly intrigued.

The nurse by passed me and walked over to the small girl. I was small myself leaving us at around the same size. She whispered something into the young brunettes ear. I couldn't read what was going on.

"Hi. I'm Spencer." I said standing in front of her. She didn't acknowledge me.

"Your names Ashley right?" I asked trying to move around to a different angle. There was still no response.

"I'm gonna be hanging out with you for the next few hours." I said trying to get something. A smile, a nod, a something.

"So... you like to draw." I asked as one last attempt.

Nothing. Silence was all I got. And people say _I_ have a bad attitude!

"What is wrong with her?" I asked the nurse who watched me amused.

She walked me over to a corner where we could still see the girl but wouldn't be talking about her right in front.

"Why is she giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked. I was insulted. Thats never happened before. Ever. Even my parents slightly acknowledge me.

"She has Aspergers syndrome." The nurse said.

What? "Ass Burgers?" What the hell is that!

"Its a time of autism. Spelled A S P E R G E R S." She explained. "There are a lot of things to it. But basically the one your experiencing is her aversion to people. She's not very social."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do. Sit there and be ignored?"

"Well, you have to get her comfortable with you."

"I don't have the time." I said. It was clear as water that didn't want to be here.

"Well, neither do we. Ashley has better things to do than sit around with spoiled rich kids."

"Excuse me!" I asked astounds. No one ever speaks to me like that.

"You heard me." She said flatly. It was a challenge.

"Fuck you! Fuck this program, I'm leaving." I said in a huff.

Stupid nurse with the cocky know it all attitude thinking she knows me when she doesn't. Stupid Mrs. Park making me go to her in the first place. And stupid me for letting my temper and pride butt in!

With my hand clenched on my purse strap and my sunglasses shielding my eyes I stomped towards the door.

I was half way to my car standing on the hot asphalt when a sudden tug inside me started to act up. I looked back towards the building where her floor was.

Should I go back or should I leave?

"Damn it."

x x x

Ugh Spencer's a bitch I know. I had to be a different person while writing for her. I realize that was a bit short and that the meeting with Spashley didn't go well but we'll see what happens next time. Maybe she'll come back or maybe she'll leave completely. More background to come when I post next.

Oh and help with a better summary would be awesome!

I'd love to see your thoughts I love love love all reviews. So pretty please :


	3. Decently Okay

A/N: Ok good news bad news time. Good news. ITS AN UPDATE. Bad news I lost all my new files. I did something on the computer and my newest chapter for mine 21 is gone. Now I have to rewrite it and I really don't want to. But don't worry i will. At least this stayed safe. I hope you like it.

**Tehe**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the humor.

**A Mind That Sits Still-** Wow thats sad, and happy. I'm glad your friends changed but sorry people are like that. I don't actually know someone closely that has a disability. But there were many in my old school. I always felt bad for them and my aunty used to work with those kids. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Charlee**- Haha I'm glad your liking it. I love hearing your thoughts in your reviews.

**casalang**- Thanks a lot. I hope you like this chapter.

**noodles307**- Great insight and observation. Yeah Spencers gonna have to work this time. And yes thank you for not just saying oh spencer is horrible I can't read this. Some people do lol. Loved your review :D

**ashleyss27**- I'll try with the updates. I think I'm killing myself with the double story thing here but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reviewing.

**SoNfan110**- Lets see what she does. Thanks for your review.

**Spider Man**- To lazy to log in? Lol JK JK yeah the roles are reversed. I just had to do it once. I love Ashley and Spencer as they are but different can be good too. Plus when I imagined this Spencer was automatically the meanish one. She just fit with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Lol Thanks for your review.

**Miss Davies**- Haha thank you for thanking me for the thank you. Lol JK. Sorry I just had to write that. I loved your insight as well. It fit perfectly. I'm glad you liked the twist. I love adding twists in stories. Its fun! Your questions will be answered soon. Loved the Review, thanks :D

**honeybeebzz**- Thanks I'm glad you liked the start. Thank you for reviewing.

**prissy020304**- Haha thanks. Heres your update. Sorry if it took a while. :D

**berniivdee**- Thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay. :D

**taymm15**- We'll see what happens. thanks for reading and please if you like keep. Loved the review :D

x x x

Chapter 3 "Decently Okay"

Of course I'm not talking her. Not only do I not want to but why should I. She showed up late, acting like she owned the place, and like she was better than us. The way she stomped out of here cussing sealed it for me. I don't need people like that. I don't like people like that.

"How are you doing?" Nurse Lisa asked.

"I'm good aunty." I replied smiling. I didn't meet her eyes but i did raise my head. Even though she may not be my real aunty she's the closest I got.

"You were to good for her." She said hugging me from behind. I didn't say anything and continued to draw. I drew a beach like always. If I could I wouldn't told the girl off myself but... I can't.

My hands held the light blue as I scribbled on the paper. I was putting the finishing touches on my clear ocean water. I even added touches of lavender for shading. The thin black sharpie lay with in arms length but I avoided the want to sign my artwork. Aunty Lisa could do it later.

The now used up paper was placed in a scrap book and I took a clean sheet from the bottom. It had to be completely spotless.

That was another thing I didn't like about that girl. She was a new thing in my spotless life. My world is far from perfect but I'm happy and fine with the current schedule. I don't like changing things up and this was a change. She was pushing every button I had.

Add the fact that I was PMSing all week and I wouldn't want to be around me.

Maybe now I should draw the house on the beach. Maybe a drawing with music stuff. Even one with an animal or two. I'd love to have a big animal like a Tiger or Wolf. I'd even settle for a cat or dog but they won't let me get one. Maybe I can draw a zoo. One without fences and chains. Animals shouldn't be chained up. I saw the orangoutangs on animals plant. They all looked so happy to be free.

What was I gonna draw the first time now? I can't remember.

I frowned at the paper and angrily scribbled a few dark black lines. Stupid ADD. It gets in the way of everything. It sucks.

My dark lines were getting softer and more graceful as I noticed a picture forming. I added another black streak and put some musical notes on it. I could hear the music in my head as I continued to draw the piano, and guitar.

I was busy perfecting the key pattern on the piano when the door opened. I refrained from fully looking up.

I was shocked to see who was standing at my door. I didn't show it but on the inside I was standing with my jaw on the floor.

In all her spoiled glory the angry blonde was standing at my threshold with an uncomfortable expression. I peaked over towards Aunty Lisa who really did have her mouth agape.

"What are you doing back here?" The brunette asked pulling the blonde to the corner.

Ass Burgers! For god sakes how ignorant can a person be!

I don't know if they think I can't hear. Cause I can. Clearly.

"Well, I'm not really here by choice. I don't feel like going to jail so this is the next best thing." She scoffed. I could just imagine her sassy composure. Hands on hips with giant sunglasses on her head. I wonder if she knows they make her look bug eyed. Maybe I'll tell her one day.

Probably not.

I smiled to myself as I sketched her outline on a blank paper. I was doing this one all in pens. I drew her blonde hair the black coach bag and the jeans so tight they looked painted on. I wear jeans too but I like my legs with blood and circulation in them.

Aunty Lisa and the blonde continued their conversation for a few minutes more. I drowned them out after a while bored.

I was busy trying to choose her eye color. Blue for her actual color that I caught a glimpse of. Then there was the red which matched her personality better.

Red.

Honestly I was a little impressed that she came back. I was expecting her to drive off in a little Porsche all the way to her mansion to cry to mommy and daddy. Maybe they'd end up giving her a new pony. You know make it all better.

I added a few horns and even a barbed tail for effect. I was very much pleased with the outcome.

Then suddenly my tabled moved causing me to draw a crooked line. I frowned at it furiously in attempt to straighten it out. The nerve tingling sound of the metal caps on the chair feet scraping against the blue gray tiles sent me cringing.

Everyone knows how much I loath that sound. Everyone but this girl.

"I'm sorry." Came softly out of her mouth. I listened but kept my head down.

"Can we start again." I just kept drawing, completely ignoring her advances. "... Alright, I'm Spencer and your Ashley." Thank you, I know my name.

"Am I gonna see your face at all today?" She asked slightly cocky. Probably not. I thought. The answer stayed in my mind though. I think my silent actions spoke for themselves.

Its not that I was being just stubborn. Maybe a part of me was. For the most part though it was the Aspergers. I don't like looking people in the eye. Its just not something I do.

"I'll take that as a no." She said slouching into the chair. I could feel the vibrations her feet made as her jittery leg bounced. The table moved when she started to wring her wrist. I was getting slightly irritated.

"Do you want paper?" Aunty Lisa asked after a long awkward pause. I saw the girl nod like a bobble head, before accepting the white sheet.

The click of pens hitting the white wood table seemed louder than it should have been. I could here her struggling to open the marker.

I sneaked a glance at her from under my hair watched as she frowned at her paper. Her head was tilted to one side causing her hair to cascade that way. It was like a blonde water fall of Herbal Essence smelling hair.

Kinda pretty.

I could still see the horns though.

I tucked my half drawn devil photo under the stack and picked out a new sheet. My mouth found the pencil back and I bit down into the rubbery eraser and metal cuff. It dented under my touch and I studied the impression my teeth made. All my pencils had teeth marks.

Everyone keeps telling me that pencil led can effect my brain. I don't care. I can't get any messed up can I? My parents don't even want me.

"I don't know what to draw." The girl said flicking her pencil against the table. At this point she new I would respond so she didn't even glance at me.

I decided to draw a waterfall.

"A flower can't be to hard can it?" She questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed as she moved her head to look at the flat paper from every available angle. I shook my head as she picked up the pencil. Her grip was to rough and to tight. She held the wooden utensil up like a flag pole. The pressure on the tip was so harsh it caused crumbs to fall.

"This looks terrible." She commented looking at her four petal flower. "I can't for shit."

"Eh Hmm." Aunty Lisa coughed glaring at the girl for using that type of language.

"Sorry." The blonde replied cockily. "I am not skilled in the way of an artist." Her blue eyes rolled then returned to the paper.

"I think a first grader could do better." Yeah. She's probably right.

She picked the pencil again and added a crooked stem and pathetic leaf. She sighed and pushed the paper away from herself.

"I must seem like a real brat to you. Huh?" She asked tapping her fingers. I was starting to think she has some type of ADD with all the finger movements and the ways she jumps subjects.

Of course I stayed silent, but yeah. You do.

"I know. I get that a lot." She sounded kinda somber like she doesn't want to be a spoiled brat.

"I don't mean to be. Its kinda just who I am. I could blame part of it on my parents though." She spat the last part and I found myself nodding along.

"Did you just respond to me?" I froze and went back to drawing. Now this was the stubborn side.

"I don't really know much about autism." She stated. "There aren't many disabled kids at my high school."

I bet there are. She's just to shallow to notice them.

"The closest I ever came to a disability was when I was around 1" She laughed. "My brother noticed I crawled weird and we found out I had hip dysplasia."

Interesting. I just learned something. I thought only old dogs got that.

"I wore a leg brace for a while. Then it was all better." She shrugged and the multiple bracelets on her wrist jingled.

"I guess thats what I get for trying to come out of my mother hip first." She said it as a joke, though it was true. There was a small chuckle from her side as she laughed at her own words.

All right, that was kinda funny. Not enough for a response though.

"Oh! My brother tore his ACL before." The blonde said nodding. "He healed really quickly though. The pain was bad but he didn't complain. He didn't even take the meds from the doctor." She smiled. "I thought he was crazy, but Glen just said that NBA players had to be tough."

The smile on her face told me things. One her brother's name was Glen. Two they were close. I wonder what happen to him.

"He's playing collage ball now. Big shot of the team and what not." There was a sigh. "I miss him." The look on her face was dreamy. She was probably remembering some perfect family moment.

Hmm. So she does have a heart. Nice to know.

There was some more tapping as she tried in vain to come up with another conversation topic. I think she was doing pretty well since it was a one sided thing.

"Whatever." She sighed in defeat. "You probably don't want me here, but I have to be here. So ... yeah."

There wasn't much communication after that. She finished her flower drawing. I finished my waterfall. Then we parted ways. When it was time to leave she said goodbye but didn't glance back at me. I didn't saw anything to her so i guess were even.

After that my day went as usual. I fiddled with the computer, and a few musical instruments. I did a few crafts and I even went for a short walk around the building.

It was a rather ugly place to spend all your time. The large complex was all one color. That cement gray, as I call it. Its plain and dull and covered in graffiti. The grounds were we are allowed to walk are bare and littered. The few trees are over grown, while the little pond is green. To top it of the fence they have surrounding the property looks like something you'd find in prison. Tall metal with weeds growing along side it.

Its no ones fault really. I mean maybe they could do a little something to make this place look nicer but money is an issue. There are way to many people coming in and out then there are workers and equipment. This was a day care sort of. A place to go for minor check ups and spend the day when everyone else is busy.

I stopped walking and leaned against the back wall. Slowly I slouched down to a kneeling position. I was directly under the words 'retard' written in blue spray paint. It was either that or Sped unless I wanted to sit on red ant mounds.

They could really turn this place into something nice, if they had the chance.

I think thats what irritated me most about that blonde girl, Spencer. From her appearance you could tell she was rich. The Coach bag, perfectly fitted jeans, Juicy shirt, and designer sunglasses spoke for themselves.

She was the girl that had it all. Yet in a very weird way I felt bad for her. The compassion she showed towards this place was zero to none. I was in the lobby when she showed up. I wasn't supposed to be but I was curious.

Amy was my friend, and for her information not all with Cerebral Palsy are helpless. Amy wasn't. The little blonde girl was one of the sweetest people I ever met. She was bright, happy, and funny. The only thing wrong was that she was dependent on a wheel chair.

So what!

Before I left aunty Lisa told me that I'd be seeing Spencer a lot more. She said that if the girl is trying than so should I. I didn't say anything. The time spent together was decent. I hate changing routines but it was nice having someone to talk to that was new. Plus she didn't push like others do. She wasn't as in your face.

Maybe I'll warm up to her (rare but possible) or maybe I won't. Maybe Spencer will get moved to another room. We can go about our lives like we never met each other. That wouldn't be so bad.

I think?

x x x

Spencer P.O.V.

I sat in my little Audi for at least five minutes. Probably longer though I'd hate to admit it.

I didn't know how to feel about that visit. I should be happy its over and relieved that I can do whatever I want now. I should've felt like the whole thing was hell in a bland room.

I just didn't.

It wasn't exciting but it wasn't agonizing. After I got started talking and the silence was filled it was rather comfortable.

I only got a glimpse of her face but she was definitely pretty. I thought I'd end up with some drooling kid or something gross like that. She wasn't so bad compared to my imagination. It could have been worst if I had a kid that was needy. The type that beg you to play games with them nonstop.

She had really nice curly hair. It looked natural too. My hairs straight unless it frizzes up. Madison's hair is like Ashley's. Then again Mads uses a curling iron so... I guess that doesn't count either.

_BEEEP BEEEP_

I jumped at the sound of an angry car horn. The owner of a station wagon was tooting at me.

"What!" I shouted back a bit hostile.

"I was just wondering if you needed help!" The voice replied slightly afraid.

Oops. That was my bad. Can you blame me though? Its hard to determine whats going on with a beep or a car horn. All cars sound mad to me.

"I'm fine!" I replied in a calmer voice. It still wasn't sweet and covered in sugar but it was decent. Just like everything else today.

"Okay" The car owner said pulling up next to me. It was that Rachel girl. She just stayed there as did I.

"Well, bye." I said giving her a dismissive smile.

She lowered her head and muttered a bye. Her beat up wagon drove of leaving the smell of motor oil.

At that point I noticed that the lot was empty again. Not even my friends had waited for me.

I reached for the ignition with a weary arm and drove out of there. I guess I'm going home.

"Hey Spencer!" I was greeted with forceful hugs as I got out of my car. From the smell of paint and the location their playing at I can guess that Dante is painting the garage.

"Hey guys." I greeted. I wish I could take just a little energy from them. I don't know when I made the change from that to this but it happened.

"Can you play with us tonight!" Drake asked flashing me his shiny white teeth.

"Maybe." I replied. Their pleasant mood was rubbing off on me a little.

"You said that last time and never showed up." Fletcher pouted.

"I was busy." I said ruffling their hair. I knew I'd feel guilty but Facebook and texting were very important. I have to stay in the know if I wanna keep my spot as head of the school.

"Are you busy tonight?" They asked in sync.

I had history homework and a little bit of science but I'd probably skip it either way. We already had our family dinner last night so I didn't have to show up for that. I'm a bit pissed at my friends for ditching me today so I'd probably skip doing something with them. I guess I am free.

"Not really." I said trying not to get their hopes up.

"Great!" Drake bounced.

"Mom bought us a new game yesterday. You can play with us!" The smaller boy said just as happy.

Errr I can't say no.

"Fine." I gave in. "But I need to rest now so I'll see you after dinner." I told them.

"Okay!" The pair replied and scampered off.

You know. I think they drained my energy not gave me some.

So with that ahead of me I walked into my house. The key got stuck again but eventually I made it to the kitchen.

Hey! Wait. There was no mother to scold me about walking in with sunglasses on my head, or slamming the front door.

I looked around for signs of life. The Tv was off. The windows were closed. Everything looked untouched.

There was a paper on the fridge written in curly letters, mom.

_Spencer_

_Your father and I are taking your sister out to eat tonight. Don't ruin the house._

_Mom_

I think thats the sweetest thing she's said to me all month. Don't ruin the house.

"Gahhh!" I sat down in the seat and threw the paper away. So inconsiderate and irritating!

Usually I'd play it off as nothing but Jesus Christ thats my family!

"Spencer are you alright?" A voice questioned from behind. I could tell it was Marie without looking.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"I read the note. Would like to join our family for dinner?" She asked softly.

I scoffed. "No thanks. I'll just order a pizza."

Then I walked away. "Tell Drake and Fletcher I can't play tonight." I shouted over my shoulder.

"May I ask why?" The soft spoken house keeper inquired.

"Cause I'm going out."

Its been a while since I saw my boyfriend. I picked up my iPhone and called the number listed under 'Baby'.

Maybe Aiden and I could do something fun tonight. See I don't give a shit about my parents or their stupid plans. I'm doing my own thing.

x x x

Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviewing. I loved them all. All the alerts and favorites. Thats really nice of you and I appreciate it very much. I guess I'll be trying to write both stories regularly now. Lol.

Oh and if anyone is playing that **Drawsomthing** game tell me. I love that thing! BTW if your not playing its theres a free version

Reviews make me really happy. I love to know what you guys think. So yeah. :D (if that doesn't show its a smiley face!


	4. By Degrees

A/N: Mine is coming for those of you that read that story. I've hit writers block badly. My intentions for today was to sit down and write a chapter for that story but this came out instead oops. So here this is I love you people who are reviewing and putting alerts and favoreting. Your all the best. I've been busy sorry.

**A Mind That Sits Still**- I really love your reviews you always give me new ideas. I love that you can relate and that i'm doing ok with the characters. thanks so much and I know I told you but your poem is great! Lol I'm sure i don't know anyone disabled or stuff. Oh and I loved that you called everyone out at graduation haha thats hilarious! :D

**noodles307**- Yes exactly! I love your review too. it was right on. I hope you see the little things that will be coming up. Thanks so much for the review.

**Charlee**- Lol thanks for reviewing as always lol. I loved your thoughts. I know Spencer was a bit harsh to the nurse. They can learn from each other :D Lol Heres the next chapter.

**Miss** **Davies**- I know Aiden EWWW is right. I needed a disposable idiot. lol You'll find out more and more about the girls as time goes by. You were smart and caught that little thing about the autism and Ashley. Oh I loved your review. It was long and thoughtful my favorite kind lol.

**LoSTaNdDeLiRiOuS**- Thanks a lot for the review. I love knowing peoples thoughts :D

**berniivdee** - Thanks I'm so glad you like it. Its addicting? It made your day? Wow well that review Made mine thanks so much :D

**casalang**- Thanks for your review. And I will continue Mine there was to much put into that to be lost. I've hit like bad writers block but I am gonna continue. I'm working on chapter 21 now! Lol thanks.

**ChezzLove**- Wow thanks for your review. I do my best at writing. I'm glad you like the approach I was kinda worried some people would think it was to different or something lol. I'm glad your hooked thanks for the review :D

Chapter 4 "By Degrees"

Bright sunlight on my face caused my eyelids to flutter. I wasn't ready to wake up. Groaning I reached around for the blanket. I suddenly realized how drafty it was in here. My hands gave up on finding the comforter, so I placed my hand on my cold stomach.

My intentions were to pull down the shirt that had probably ridden up. When I felt nothing but skin and bra I gave up.

With a frown present on my half sleeping form I tried again for the blanket. Hey, I finally found a lose piece of fabric but it felt nothing like my soft quilt. I don't remember my sheets feeling like paper either.

What the he-

Oomph!

_Hell, what the hell. _Ouch. I kicked my feet like an angry baby. Too early for this!

I forced my eye lids to open. It wasn't as bright down here on the unknown floor. The carpet was dark blue and itchy. I was lying in a way that made the plaid bed sheets touch my nose. Once I moved that I saw something horrifying.

It was gray, brown and FURRY! "Yuck! Yuck! GAH!" I gagged. I tried my best to jump to my feet. Landing rather nicely.

It took my brain a minute or so to get out of its daze. Last nights events slowly started to seep in. I was in Aiden's room. Last night I'd called him to hang out and he told me to come to his apartment. He and his roommates were hosting a party. There was dancing, shots, and ... this ugly, papery bed.

Amazingly I didn't have a hang over. I hadn't taken enough drinks last night. I'd only reached really tipsy. So now here I am, half naked and alone.

I looked over to his messy bed side table and squinted to see the clock. My contacts must have fallen out during the night. I couldn't see the numbers. They looked like green caterpillars. I moved closer till they made sense.

10 am. I'm already late for school. Usually I'd consider ditching but that would result in detention, and detention means missing Community Service, and as good as that sounds, if I miss I get extra time. Sigh...again.

I didn't bother to look for Aiden. I think he had class this morning. He's in... uh... I don't know. Something good, I hope.

It was 10 I'm already 2 hours late whats another 1 hour. I shrugged it off and searched through the dark wooden drawers for some clothes I had around here. I managed to find some panties but I'd have to use the same bra. I think I have my cheerleading uniform in my car, I'll just wear that.

The warm water running down my back felt like heaven. The nots were just unwinding leaving my body like noodles. I looked around for some, body wash but all I got was axe and some other random shit. I rather not smell like that so I just rinsed. I think Aiden has a blow drier in one of the drawers but I don't feel like looking for it.

He went through this shag-skater-surfer-Justin Bieber phase. It wasn't attractive.

I soaked till the water was loosing its warmth. Then I had to get out. The sudden change in temperature sent a chill down my spine. So I scampered off towards the bedroom were my stuff was waiting.

Just about done with my eyeliner and my phone started to spaz out. The dubstep remix of some random song that was the fad at the moment started to blast from my speakers. I let the pencil drop and ran over to get the buzzing item.

"Hello?" I said into the half dead cell.

"_Girl! Where the fuck are you?"_ An angry Madison asked from the other end. I rolled my eyes and placed the phone on the dresser to finish my make up.

"I'm at Aid's I'll be there is a few." I replied not bothering to show my irritation.

"_You better. I covered for you for your first to periods, but you better get your ass over here!"_ She shouted. There was no need for speaker phone with Madison.

"I said I was coming now didn't I? Right. So shut up and let me get dressed. I'll call you when I get to the parking lot." I didn't wait for a response before I ended the call.

I guess Mads didn't deserve that but she knows me. She's not gonna take it personally. She'll act all pissed then it'll be over in a second.

I stopped for coffee since missing my morning caffeine wasn't an option. A few people rolled their eyes at me for wearing the revealing cheerleading outfit. I had a few elongated and unwanted stares. All in all I made it to school in under 30.

I sped to through the small town ignoring the pointless lights and dented stop signs. I had no glasses so technically I shouldn't be driving but I made it. There was no way I'm showing up looking like a four eyed geek. Ugh like Rachel!

I parked my Audi next to Madison's Land Rover and some shitty Wagon. The sassy brunette was waiting for me. I approached as she was leaning against to hood of her car.

"Took you long enough." She commented as I walked over to her.

"Yeah well here." I said handing her a coffee. It was the least I could do.

"Mmm." She moaned taking a sip. "Come on lets go to the quad. Your just in time for free period." She said as we began strutting through the dingy sidewalks of King. Kids literally parted to let us pass.

Unlike Disney channel were all high schools look brand new, shiny and polished. This was real life were things got vandalized and everything looks like shit. Thats just part of the experience though. Dried gum on the sidewalks. Chicken scratch graffiti on the lockers. Uneven paint on the buildings. It all just screams high school.

We walked through the outdoor campus pass the large green and white buildings towards the heart of the campus.

The quad was a large square-ish shape in the middle of the school. It was side walk on the edges with benches to sit on. Then there was a large middle square covered in grass and dirt. The middle circle was paved with gravel. Towering over that was a large tree directly in the center. A few round benches circled the tree with one in the middle built into the actual truck.

That center bench was the only one free of bird crap. So obviously it was off limits to everyone but my friends.

"Hey Spencer!" A few monkey boys called from the low over hanging branch. The actual limb was only three maybe four feet from the table. These were the guys that found it cool to sit up there every day for however long we've known them.

"Hi!" Some of the wanna be girls chirped in sync. They were the girls wanting to be popular. The ones that do anything you want because they are so eager to be your friend.

I walked to the opposite side of the splintering green table and sat next to Madison. She had her arms wrapped around Jordan. This tall Asian kid who I'm guessing is her new toy.

I took a long sip of my coffee and left my designer glasses perched on my nose. The sun was distasteful at this time. Really anytime before 12. Obviously I'm not a morning person. Quite the opposite, I think a good day starts at 12pm and ends at around 2 in the morning.

"So how was the Cripple care?" One of the wanna be's asked. A small strawberry blonde that I don't remember the name of.

Mads let out an exaggerated sigh. "Terrible. I may actually like trash duty better!" She finished with an eye roll.

"Dude I spent the entire time with this kid named Taiyo or something like that. He was so excited he drooled on me then pissed his pants!" Danny spat. His face told it all. He was disgusted.

It was almost cruel how everyone laughed.

"I had this little kid that could barley speak. It was such a waste of time!" Madison whined. Everyone traded stories about how the kid they spent time with was worst. It was to early to hear about complaining. So I ended up drowning them all out in my warm cafe mocha.

"What about you Spence?" Jordan asked with a nod in my direction.

I thought hard. She wasn't anything like the kids they had. "She was a mute." I said with a shrug. They looked at me strange like 'thats all.' I thought quick. "She has some type of Autism or something like that." I said with a forced eye roll.

"Ahh a retard." Danny commented. Everyone laughed.

Not quite. I thought to myself. She was just weird. Not a bad weird. A different weird.

"Yo! Blondie you there?" Vincent shouted waving a hand in front of my face. I spaced again.

"Yeah sorry. I uh..." I don't know.

"She's probably day dreaming about Aiden. Spencey here spent the night." Madison told the group. Its amazing how kids feed off information like this. They all went wide eyed and moved in an inch or two. All the girls were all giggly and stuff. Eyes were on me as they waited for details. The attention felt good.

"It was nothing special." I shrugged. It was such a blast to watch them all start to gush. My vague response just fueled them further.

"Ooh I love that boys abs!"

"He is so hot! A collage boy!"

"Spencer you are so lucky. I'd kill for a guy like that."

They squealed one after the other. I just soaked it all in till the second bell rang and we were all forced to go to class.

I walked with Mads towards the other end of the school. We chatted about stupid things. Gossiping and back talking was out routine as we made our way between classes.

"Bitch!" Madison shouted towards a girl on the ground. Some advanced math and science books were scattered on the ground along with the remains of a caramel macchiato.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you when I opened the door." The small girl said in defense. Her voice was shaky as were her hands.

"What, can't you see with one of your four eyes!" I snarled flicking her glasses towards her with my foot. I had to be there for my friend.

"I'm sorry!" She said again. It was so pathetic really. She didn't even try to stand up to us. She was literally cowering, about to cry.

"You better be." Madison laughed out. She dropped her empty coffee cup on the ground. Little drops splattered and landed on books and sidewalk. The sassy Latina dusted of her skirt then pranced away.

I was about to follow when I felt eyes on me. I glanced at Rachel on the ground. She was busy picking up her books and trying to get coffee out of her hair. She wasn't the one staring at me.

Something in the distance caught my eye and I lifted my gaze. All the way at the other end of the sidewalk leaning against the opposite building was a small brunette with curly hair. She had turned away before I could meet her eyes, but I knew what I saw.

At least I think I did. I blinked a few times then looked back to see the girl get into a silver highlander. She didn't look back at me. I don't even know for sure if she was the one staring. I stood still until the car drove around the loop, and out of the parking lot.

"Um excuse me." A small voice broke me out of my trance.

"What!" I snapped glaring fiercely at Rachel.

"Y-your stepping on m-my paper..." She didn't meet my eyes just pointed at the crumpled sheet.

There was an irritation growing in me that I could not pin point. No one was to blame for it but myself. It was like a fire nagging at me to lash out or snap at someone.

I groaned and kicked the sheet further away. I didn't stick around to watch her scramble. Instead I stomped away towards my class.

Fuck My Life.

The silver lining of my day was the teacher being late to class. I'd managed to escape detention at least. Classes were boring I stayed awake for two out of three. The information went in through one ear and out the other.

It was funny how I zoned out. There was nothing on my mind. Just me gazing dumbly at the corner ceiling were the walls and roof collided. I think I watched two spiders have sex. Then again they could have been trying to eat each other. I don't understand bugs. A bird chirped out the window. It was a normal dull pidgin nothing special. There was dying cockroach a few seats in front of me. It lay on its back kicking in vain.

I almost felt bad for the nasty looking bug. Such a terrible way to die. I was busy watching it take its last few kicks when some girl with UGG boats stepped on him or her.

"Ahhh bug guts!" Was screamed in the background as I walked out of that class.

Today was Wednesday a short school day. The one time during the week days were I have no Community Service.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. It was a text from Maddy telling me she and whats-his-face were gonna hang out. A few minutes later I got a message from Vincent and Danny telling me they were gonna go skating. Then some other girls texted me asking if I wanted to go watch the boys at the park.

My options were diminishing text after text. I just sat in my car with my hands at ten and two thinking about nothing.

I just started to drive, not really paying attention. When I came to the clinic I had this urge to turn into the parking lot. Instead I drove by slowly inspecting the grounds. Thats when I spotted the silver Highlander with the flower sticker.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself. I was still gliding slowly along the clinics walkway.

"What are you doing Ms. Carlin? Did you forget it was Wednesday?" A voice asked. It shocked me so much I stomped hard on the breaks.

Mrs. Park approached the car much like she did last time. She always stands in a way that blocks my view but not the sun in my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I replied putting my car into gear.

"If you want to stay you can. We could always use the extra help." She called after me.

Geez, what a waste of time. This time I knew were I was going. The mall was my second home. I parked in front of Macy's and walked to the food court. I guess being a loner here is better than being one somewhere else.

Lazy window shopping took up an hour. Then I retreated back to the food center. It was busy as always. I saw a few freshman a couple tables down. Some kids were doing homework as they sipped their Jamba Juices.

I picked at my salad sitting at the corner table. I just really didn't want to go home yet.

My phone was the most exciting thing I had with me. I'd forgotten my headphones in my car so I could listen to music, but I still had 3G. There was nobody interesting on Facebook. I spent at least 10 minutes going through random peoples photos. Then I clicked news feed in hope that someone was online. The only thing new was a note thing that said: Rachel Stark likes this article on Autism. Off course she's on but no one else.

By mistake my fingers clicked on the link to the article.

To much words! I don't need to know all these details and stuff. I don't really care. I skimmed till I picked up some measly information. There are different types of autism. Some more severe than others. Many people can still live normal lives. Blah blah blah.

Wait. Ashley's does't seem bad. She acted stubborn not just autistic or whatever. Why is she in the clinic. Unlike everyone else her door was decorated with the groth chart things and all those pictures and stuff. Her room was like a room. Its almost as if she lives there. Does she really need to? I mean can't she live with her family?

Hmm. I doubt I can google that.

_Bing_

Mom sent me a text.

_Come home early were gonna have dinner._

Do you know she didn't even call me or anything today. I was out all night and didn't come home. Its been almost 24 hours since I'm around since I stepped foot in that house.

She didn't even ask if I was okay. I doubt she even noticed I was gone.

_Bing_

_NOW!_

I'M COMING HOLD THE FUCK ON!

That was my reply before I slammed the phone shut and stomped out of the mall.

x x x

Thursday came to fast. Now here I am outside of Ashley's room. I've been loitering here for about 10 minutes now. I don't feel like going in and being ignored.

"Are you going in?" A cocky voice questioned. I turned to see nurse Lisa.

"Yes," I growled.

"Then what are you doing out here?" She asked with a smug smile.

I didn't have a good answer obviously. So instead I bit my tongue and walked in. If I hear snickers behind me I'm gonna snap.

The nurse went to a different corner in the room, and I went towards the big table. Ashley was sitting there leaning over some nasty looking stuff in a plate. It was all gray, from the chicken patty to the broccoli. The brunette sitting there just pushed the food around with her fork. It looked barely touched if anything.

"Hi." I greeted in a neutral voice. She didn't look up at me that was expected.

I noticed that all her food was neatly separated and no matter which may she pushed it she kept each item from touching the other.

"So, I see your eating lunch now." I commented. "It looks..." Do I say good? Cause that would be a flat out lie. "Different." Lame. So, so lame.

"I just came from school. Our lunch is pretty nasty too." I shrugged. Then I caught myself. "Not that your food is nasty. I mean it may not be five star material, but food is food right?" I laughed pathetically at my own attempt at a joke. I felt like an uncomical comedian.

Wheres the tomatoes.

"So how was your day yesterday?" I asked. I don't know why I asked. "Mine was good you know. I did stuff."

My fingers were starting to do that restless thing. They were tapping rapidly against the wood. I felt like a ghost. At school everyone notices me, everyone pays attention to me, and no one ignores me. Here I feel like I've gone invisible.

I gave up and just looked at Ashley. Maybe I could annoy her into talking.

She was kinda pretty. For a person like this, that you know has to be here. She has this chestnut brown hair. Its so curly, a good kind a curly. Not poodle like at all. Her skin on her arms where really beautiful as well. They were smooth and tanned. She was wearing a white tank top with light blue jeans.

"What are you doing?" The nurse asked and I turned to look at her confused face.

We ended up in the corner again. "I'm just trying to figure her out." I replied defensively.

"By staring a hole in her neck!"

"Well, she didn't seem to mind." She stayed mute!

"You need to learn people skills." She told me bluntly.

"Me? I need to learn people skills? What!" Insulted, there is no other word. I'm popular, she's the one that won't even say hello.

"Yes, have you seen yourself interact with her?"

"No. Obviously not!"

"Well, work on it. I'm glad your putting in an effort but I can tell its not a full one." The nurse replied in a softer voice.

I huffed. Then I did a 180 and remembered something from yesterday.

"Why is she here?" I inquired.

The brunette turned to me questioningly. Her Green eyes full of confusion and partial impatiens. "Why is who were?"

"Why is Ashley here? I saw an article about applehoarders syndrome, and-"

She cut me off with a wave. "Apple Hoarders? Really?"

"Huh?"

"Asp-ergers. Aspergers."

"Whatever." I shook it off. "The article said that it's a mild version of autism, and lots of people live normal lives."

The nurses gaze became sad and she gazed at Ashley. "Listen Ashley has more than just Aspergers...at least we think." The last part was more to herself. "But you are right." I am? "When Ash was 5 they diagnosed her. Her family came here to find a treatment. Since their isn't one they were angry and left."

"Left? As in left her here?" I asked astonished. Not even my parents stooped that low.

"Yes," she replied solemnly.

"How can they-"

"Its a long story, and its not my story. If you wanna know what happened you need to ask her yourself." What?

"Ask her? Her doesn't talk!" I pointed out obviously.

The brunette nurse shrugged. "Then I guess you better get her to." She said innocently.

I was left in the corner with my mouth open kinda mad. Nurse Lisa left and it was just me and Ashley.

She had moved on from picking at her food to folding paper.

Origami.

As I approached I tried to picture her as a 5 year old being abandoned. I have a similar story. Just not as heart wrenching.

"Hi...again." I smiled and sat down on the plastic chair. It made a loud eerie noise as the metal and floor moved against each other. My eyes stayed focused on the table.

"So you know how to do origami?" In my imagination she was responding. So I got a little nod. "Thats cool. My family and I went to Japan when I was really small. Me and my brother glen had a little origami lesson from this lady my parents knew. I only learned how to make a boring crane though."

"Can I?" I asked referring to a plain sheet of yellow paper. I hoped she wouldn't mind.

I took the perfectly squared sheet and stared at it. "I haven't done this since I was really small. I used to love crafts." I folded it half to a triangle then again.

"My crane is done." I announced staring at it. Mine was really fat and crooked but I liked it. In my bag I had a pen so I took that out and started to decorate.

What to talk about. What to say.

I looked around the room hoping an idea would spark. A bed in the corner caught my eye. It had a puprle spread almost like mine.

"You like purple?" I asked. I just like to ask I think. Who cares if she doesn't answer.

"I do." Nothing...yet. "My favorite color used to be blue. Thats when I was really young, I hated girly things and then this happened." I laughed pointing to myself and my shiny tank top.

I was about to start talking about painting but I decided to save that. The silence was actually peaceful and welcomed. There was no awkwardness in it.

We both folded a few more things. She was really good. I might as well have crumpled up paper.

Origami was a good idea. Were both concentrating so it doesn't need any vocal skills. We should do something like this again. Something like cards or a board game. That way we'll have an excuse not to talk. Maybe poker. I wonder if the nurse would get mad if I taught her how to gamble?

"Spencer your free to go." Mrs. Park said as I was busy looking at my crane.

"Huh?"

"Its been two hours." She told me. I glanced at the wall clock. It has! That was so fast. Not that I don't mind leaving, but wow.

"Thanks." I told her and started to clean my stuff up.

"You can keep my cranes." I told her. She didn't move just continued to fold.

I ran through a checklist in my head. I had my bag, phone, uh, pen? Where was my pen? I looked on the paper covered table then the floor then the chair. Hmmm.

It was a good one too. A blue Japanese gel ink. Five bucks for one. Where did I put it? I remember putting eye lashes on my bird then setting it down but-

The corner of my eye saw the blue item come rolling towards me from the other side of the table. It made a muted sound as it traveled to the edge. I glanced up at Ashley who appears to have not moved. I know she did though. Pens don't just come rolling when you call.

She gave me my pen. She noticed I was looking and rolled it to me. No matter how vague and small the act was. It was an act. My insides swelled and a smile graced my face. A wide genuine smile with teeth. The first all week.

"Thanks." I said. Of course she didn't answer.

I stood from my kneeling position and started to walk away.

Wait.

"Here." The pen was rolled back to the brunette. "Keep it. Its made for drawing. I think you'll like it." I did something nice and then walked away. It felt bubbly. Kinda...nice.

My hands touched the cold round nob of the door and I yanked open the heavy portal. I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting back once more before I left. The small girl had the pen in her hand and she was studying it with her head down.

I smiled again.

Bye Ashley.

x x x

**I love the reviews. Thanks so much.**

I had more to say but I forget now oh well.


	5. Not So Very Convincing

A/N: So I had some free time and this is what came of it. There may not be an update for a while cause I'm in my last month before summer and I need to raise my grade in well, everything. So I rather not repeat a grade, which means...sad...Spashley has to be put on hold. Thanks for reading. I LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews they help so much in my writting. And for those of you who read MINE I know I said this before but I AM NOT GIVING THAT ONE UP! IT WILL BE COMPLETED. I just need to get the story back on track I feel as if its dragging a bit. Spashley should be the main priority so I'm doing a little story cleaning. :D

leanmean- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the wait. :D

Sgarc12- Thanks a lot. I know I still love MINE but damn something went wrong and they drifted a bit away from the plot so like I said I'm doing some story cleaning and it should be up soon. I'm glad you like this cause I like writing it.

FFReviews- Thanks you I'm glad you like it. Lol it is a bit educational. Haha thanks. :D

sparkles04- Thanks. And I have NOT forgotten about Teachers Pet or Kismet. I Think it deserves a good review so thats what I'm gonna do. I need to review and tell you all my favorite parts and stuff and that takes time. I don't have the time lol. So please forgive me and its coming. I Promise Promise Promise. Lol :D

taymm15- Thanks I'm glad! :D

Charlee- Lets see if your guess is right. And I'm glad its not tiring I was a little worried about that. Don't worry everyone is gonna get whats coming to them. Glad you liked it I always love your reviews. :D

A Mind That Sits Still- Haha A main reason I updated sooner than I expected was because I promised you you'd have something to read later. So I expect your review lol JK JK. Poem is coming. And your questions will be answered. I love your reviews!

noodles307- Your review is one of the ones I look forward to. I love um because they're thoughtful and you get the points so well. You seem to be one of those to catch those little things I hint at. I love that. Glad you liked the chapter :D

- Well if there's no name I hope you know who you are... If not I'll put it here again. Say I love you when your not listenin. Lol there. Ok thanks for the review. Yeah I like different stories lol.

mary- Thanks for taking time to review :D Thank you!

LoSTaNdDeLiRiOuS- Thanks a whole bunch. Glad you enjoy it. :D

Miss Davies- Once again I love your reviews. I look forward to them and if I got you in trouble Oops! Lol. I'm glad you liked the humor and I love how you catch things I havn't even covered yet. Its like your Psychic. lol. Sorry about almost making you sick with the Aiden thing. No I wouldn't torture you guys like that. I'm glad you feel for Spencer she needs it. As much as I love stories where Spencer has a wonderful dad and over caring mom things had to change a little. By the way I think that was one of the longest reviews i ever got :D Loved every word of it.

casalang- I need to apologize about mine. I want you to know that I am trying. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love your reviews. You were like on of the first people to ever review the first thing I ever wrote.

berniivdee- Again wow! Thanks a lot. Yours just helped make mine then and now! :D And I try my best to write :D

who cares- Thanks :D I like different stories so i write different stories. I'm glad you like it :D

I'm smiling like an idiot thanks to your reviews! Highlight of my day probably my month :D

x x x

Chapter 5 "Not So Very Convincing"

Fresh garlic mashed potatoes, Gourmet style meatloaf, and a homemade caesar salad, top that with fresh made from scratch gravy and you have a heart attack on a plate. I ate my salad quickly it's been a long day. Then I pushed around the other stuff on my plate. It tasted great in general, but the flavors of family dinner were tainting my food and appetite.

"So I said to the man: No you are wrong I did not cash the check. He just looks at me so sure I was at fault. Then he goes: I'm sure you did because I don't have it." Dad chuckles. "Now I know that I'm right. I know that I didn't do what he's accusing me of so I look him right in the eyes and say: Did you check the secondary safe with the double locks and three shelf holding space? He looked at me and his eyes widened in horror. Ha! The halfwit didn't even give me the check in the first place. What an ignoramus." Dad laughed as did the rest of the family. I looked on in total confusion.

One, that makes no sense as far as I'm concerned. Two, how in the world is that funny. Finale three, can't you just say stupid or dumb, who uses words like ignoramus and halfwit?

"Your right honey, such a cretin." I guess my family does.

Mom scoffed out the words then proceeded to take bird bites out of her meatloaf.

Another reason to dread family dinners. She believes that you gain less pounds when you eat slowly. The whole family must stay at the table till the last one finishes, which is always mom. So I get stuck listening to work stories and middle school dramas.

I don't know why we can't just drink soup. We always have to eat stuff like Steak or some other lengthy food item.

"Caity dear are you ready for your class trip this week?" Mom asked with such interest and concern. My meatloaf almost made a second appearance.

My sister smiled lovingly as the cold women I call mom. "Yup. I can't wait, Florida's gonna be so awesome!" She shrieked excitedly.

"Remind me to give you your money before you go sweetie pie." Dad smiled tapping his wallet stuffed into his back pocket. "I added a few extra hundreds for you."

"Thank you daddy!" Caity squealed.

The day of my Florida trip my father left an envelop on a fridge and my mother didn't even wish me goodbye. I had to beg for weeks before they finally let me go. When I did go they packed up and went on vacation to San Francisco. I didn't find out till the day I got home and found a note on the counter with a hundred dollar bill attached to it.

"Make sure you take a lot of pictures. I wanna see everything!" Mom chirped.

Is it so bad that I wanna vomit?

"Your gonna drive me to the airport right?" The little blonde asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" Dad reassured her. There were happy little smiles exchanged. I might as well have been invisible. I felt like a bystander observing. They weren't my family. Maybe mom and I shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe I had my dads smile ears. Maybe my sister had the same shape head as me. So what! It didn't mean shit to them so it doesn't mean shit to me.

"Sweetie that reminds me I need to get my safety sticker changed on the Aston." Dad said taking out his PDA.

"Spencer is _your_ sticker up to date?" Mom asked in a snide voice.

"No." However, good for you for remembering my name.

"Well, why haven't you?" She asked sternly.

"I've been busy." I spat under a clenched jaw. My hands were in fist on my sides.

"Please." Mom responded in a joking voice. "What's got you so busy?"

"School, community service, stuff." I had to take deep breaths and sit on my hands. I looked to my dad for some help, it was slim to nothing but I had hope.

"Get it done." Dad said in a flat voice. It was nothing like the tone he used for Caitlyn.

"All right." I responded softly. No one heard. They just continued talking amongst themselves.

"Oh before I forget to mention..." Mom said waving her hands to gain attention. "Arthur and I are going on vacation to Tahiti while Caity is in Florida. Spencer you'll be ok by yourself." It was a statement not a question.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. This was typical of them.

"Same day as Caity." Dad replied.

I nodded my acknowledgment as they started to discuss vacation plans.

Great...

Dinner ended and they day passed. Now here I am bored at school, listening to Madison talk. ENDLESSLY.

"So I think he likes me but I don't know. He's so mysterious, but in a sexy vampire way. Not at all moody like Edward Cullen. More Like Damon Salvatore from Vampire diaries, without all the gore. Maybe he'll..."

Kill me now. Just do it. I can't take another minute more of Madison's endless rambles. She dumped Jordan and is already obsessing over some new vampire, apparently. I come to school with a fuel tank full of attention. That tank gets used up little by little during each class. So when people like Madison come and drain half of it, I'm left running on empty for the rest of the day. With every breath my dial was leaning more and more towards E.

"Hey Madison do you-" I tried to cut her off. Key word Try.

"He has this long luscious hair. Oh my god Spence you need to see it..." She cut me off and completely ignored me. Again.

"Why don't w-" I tried again.

"I think he likes me. He has a girlfriend but he was looking at me all during science. Oh and he's on the football team. I am so over basketball players..." Nope! I'm just wasting my breath.

"Wow." I replied in a dull dead voice. My eyes were lidded and my shoulders drooped. Not that it mattered. I doubt she'd even noti-

"Spencer! Are you even paying attention to me. This is a real crisis. I really like him who knows maybe he's my soulmate!" She whined.

Now I sat there with my mouth agape. So this doesn't just happen in amazingly corny movies.

"Spence!" She slammed her hands down on the hard wood table.

"I'm listening! Hot Vampire, luscious hair, girlfriend, got it!" I finally shot back.

"Good cause I really think he's the one." She says that about all of them.

Gavin, Harley, Ian, Jordan, and now Kaleb, thats his name.

Hey! She's going in alphabetical order!

"Mads how can you think he's the one? You barely know anything about him." I pointed out to my love sick friend. This is the result of to many fairytale stories as a child.

"Well, not all of us are as lucky as you." She shot back with a hair flip.

"Me?" I questioned, not following at all.

"Yeah you and Aiden." Ugh I made a face.

"He is not my _soulmate_." I told her flatly. No way. If thats what it feels like to have a soulmate I rather be single. He's fun and all but I can't imagining doing that every day and night for the rest of forever.

"Oh please! He's perfect." She gushed. Again I made a face.

"He is not perfect! When your boyfriend has better makeup and hair supplies than you thats usually a sign!" I pointed out using hand motions for emphasis.

"A lot of boys have makeup and hair supplies." She scoffed.

"Maybe, but how many buy Cover Girl!" I'm serious theres just something wrong with that.

"Eh its a good brand." She defended. You'd think she was the one dating the guy.

Fine but having 7 different shades of eyeliner all sharpened to perfection is just too much. I kept that one to myself. I wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Aiden is so-" Madison cut herself off and gasped at something in the distance. I jumped back as she started to wiggle in her seat.

"What do you have? Ants in your pants? Calm down." I commanded after a few minutes of straight squirming. Her eyes were wide and her entire lower body moved. She resembled a happy puppy.

"Thats him! Right there. Look, Look, LOOK!" She pointed me roughly in the direction of a medium height boy. He was lean and tanned. Brown blonde hair styled like a surf bum. At least he had some arm muscles, a little bump on each limb. Couldn't say the same for his chicken legs though.

"He's all right." I shrugged.

Madison didn't hear she was too far into dream land. I was waiting for the drool.

There was nothing better to do so I turned back to look at him. Thats when I saw his girlfriend. Around my height skinny little arms and waist. A twig in other words, so not attractive.

Halfway during watching him he turned and caught my eye. One side of his chapped mouth raised into a smirk. He even sent me a little nod.

Gross. I turned away and looked towards my phone.

"Oh my god he just looked at me!" She squealed.

"Good for you." I mumbled while sorting through my junk mail. I get too many emails from Macy's.

"He is so-" Lucky for me the first bell signaling lunch over rand just in time. Now all I had to do was survive the walk to my next class with Mads. She walked the same rout but went to the building over.

The walk to my class takes us through the Special Education buildings and rooms.

Until today I never noticed the amount of kids coming in and out of these places. There were way more than 2 or 3. Some had adult helpers and some even had student helpers.

Everyone was passing through and I did my best to either focus on Madison or the ground. We all do it. Its not that we don't want to look at them. It feels awkward and I just never have. Whats the difference between today and yesterday?

As we were just out of the area I heard a boom. The loud noise was caused by a kid in a walker. His books had fallen. I paused in taking a step wondering if I should help. Then the second warning bell sounded and I decided to leave it for someone else. Surely there'd be another to come by and help him.

"I'll text you later." Madison called after me as she turned the corner.

"See ya!" I shouted back with one hand on the cold round door nob.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Carlin." An over happy Ms. Laubeach greeted. "Its nice of you to join us." Creepy pearly white smile inserted. "Even if you are late." Did I mention it was all fake.

Late? How the hell was I late. I wasn't even the last to come in.

"Good to see you too." Ms. Lau_bitch_, I greeted.

She turned her attention back to the stained white board. In her curly hand writing she started to put the stuff we'd be covering up on the board.

The final bell rang as the last stragglers scrabbled to sit in their seats. I rolled my eyes at the all to familiar sight.

"Everyone take out a pen and paper. Were going to be taking notes on Merchant Of Venice. We'll be starting the book this following..." I droned. Like I said Madison had used up what little attention I had left for the teachers.

I did comply by digging through my bag for a pen though. Thats when I realized I didn't have one.

Crap! I gave my only pen to Ashley the other day. I'd meant to replace it when I got home but...eh. You know how those things go.

I looked a little deeper hoping that maybe I'd find a forgotten pen on the bottom of my bag. I had pencils but this teacher was crazy about ink. If you don't write in ink she'll trash your paper.

"Ugh!" I groaned softly. When it was apparent that no pen was gonna come flying out of my Juicy Couture I dropped the black bag to the ground. On my desk I had a crisp pice of folder paper with only one crease down the middle sitting in its lonesome.

"Here." I turned to my left.

"I have extra." A blue ballpoint pen was handed to me and I offered the person a tiny smile. The girl pushed her glasses up and offered me one back, twice as big.

I studied the pen completely confused as to why she would help me out. It was a plain blue ink with a white casing and plastic cover. On the end of the pen was her name written out in a black sharpie. I'd thought people had stopped doing that after third grade.

I decided to leave it be. I was over thinking this, its a pen. I wasn't going to bite the had that fed me either. So instead I brushed my thumb against the name again.

Thanks Rachel?

Yes, that Rachel. The one that now has a coffee stains on her books and clothing. The one with the ugly car and nerdy glasses. Some people are just to kind. Yet, if it weren't for her I'd be getting a demerit right now.

So thanks Rachel.

x x x

Ashley P.O.V.

I saw her at King High. I saw her act all high and noble probably thinking she was doing her brunette friend a favor by helping her insult the poor girl on the floor. I didn't know the girl. I felt for her though. I stood from a distance but I saw the fear. I could tell she was stammering. I knew the feeling well.

It was sickening. I felt it physically and mentally. I wanted to punch the blonde.

I didn't even realize she went to that school. The only reason I was here was to pick up an application. Aunty Lisa my nurse thinks it may be a good idea for me to try the whole public schooling thing. She thinks I should get ready for the real world. I think thats stupid and I don't wanna go. I don't like changes. It took them an hour to convince me that Spencer coming was a good thing. I through a tantrum and stormed out of there. I do not like my routine messed up.

Thats the Aspergers for you.

I didn't see her at first. The blonde hair bright as the sun was what caught my eye. I'd finished turning in my application, and was just walking towards the parking lot. Still stomping my feet in protest if I may add.

When I saw her something captivated me. I just had to stop and stare as she and her friend walked along a narrow sidewalk to their class.

I saw it like slow motion. A little unsuspecting girl on her way to class, probably rushing, swings open the door in her haste to make it on time. She doesn't suspect there to be someone on the other side, and when there is ends up just as smashed as the brunette. Her books fall and a coffee spews everywhere. It was an honest mistake.

I mean how could that not happen with those wide doors swinging out like that, and who designed the sidewalk so narrow. Your just asking for it.

I couldn't hear but visuals where all I needed. When Spencer in all her Goldie lock glory finally noticed me I was walking away. I didn't need to stick around to see her clueless face. It was perfect Aunty Liz was just pulling up in her Highlander. I hopped in without another look at her sorry face.

Thats what fueled me to finish the devil picture. I even added the flames.

Her pathetic attempt at making a crane was what fueled me to roll her pen towards her. I couldn't let her leave without her pen. I'm an artist I know what its like to not be able to find something when you want it. That irritation that burns at you till the room is practically in ruins from your persistent searching.

So I gave her the pen and she gave it back to me.

I'm still rather mad at her. I can't forgive something so heartless so easily but I'm not gonna go around bad mouthing her. I don't know her. As much as I want to just say that she's horrible person and move on theres something in me that's causing my resolve to crumble. I'm talking bread crumbs not landslide though. It might be the smile she got after giving me the pen. Could be the way her voice drops when she mentioned her parents that one time. I can relate.

I know the situation with my family is pretty bad. For lack of better words. Honestly though I don't remember them all that much. Aunty Lisa is my parent. She's been here since day one. She was the nurse that informed my parents that Autism didn't have a cure. She was the one that set up my room. She did it all and she still does. She's a very talented nurse. Was even offered a place in a big hospital where things actually worked. She turned it all down though to stay with me.

She's the closest thing I have to family and she is the only one I need as family. I feel comfortable around her and thats all I want.

I can't really judge Spencer. If I do I'm no better than her. I know for fact that everyone has a story. I don't know hers. So even though she's probably judging others without knowing their stories I'm gonna be the bigger person. See how that makes her feel.

Now here I am studying the black pen. I'd never seen anything like it before. The best I ever had was one of those Pilot G2's if I was lucky I'd get my hands on a .5 version. Only if I was lucky.

This was different. It was a Pilot Hi-Tech-C so it said. The cap told me it was a .4, even better than .5. I took a crumpled piece of origami paper that I wan't gonna use and tested it out. Gel ink, thin, and doesn't skip. I liked it.

Its so funny how something as small as a half used second hand pen could put a smile on my face. The first one today.

I pushed the folded birds, frogs, and other things aside, and took a clean crisp sheet of paper out of my folder.

I just started to scribble unable to think of something really good to draw. I really just wanted to use the pen. I ended up with an ink sketch of a beach. No shockers there. After that I decided to put the pen away somewhere special.

Well, Blondie was gone and now I'm free for the day. I struggled through my schooling earlier. I figured it better to get the harder things out of the way and have the day ahead clear and stress free.

Lunch was served and it was gross. It all taste the same though I never complain unless my food is touching. Something that just irks me to no end.

I'm glad the girl was able to entertain herself today. She didn't ask to many questions.

Okay thats a lie. She asked, she just didn't wait a ridiculously long time for an answer that wasn't coming. It was all pretty decent once she stopped staring at me. I'm usually unbothered by those things. Many people stare.

I think it was her blue eyes. I never got a good look but I know their unnaturally blue. I bet they're equipped with some time of laser rays. Rich people can get those things right?

Ooh I just got a new drawing idea!

I'd probably do some type of craft till dinner, maybe take a walk outside. It can't be healthy to breath all this central air all day and night. After dinner I'll listen to some music. Then go to bed. Not a very exciting life. Yet thats my routine. Its the only one I've ever known and will probably ever know...

Today is Friday, and after today I don't see Blondie till Monday.

"She should be here soon." Lisa announced sitting on a roller chair with an apple and the newest edition of Elle.

"Eh." I shrugged. My craft of the day was beading. I know most kids stop doing that after the age of 5 but I like it. I use the real stuff not the plastic. Its really not hard. Crystals and seed beads are my favorite. Most people think once you use up all the different color combinations then your done but theres so much more you can do with it.

I was busy measuring out a 18 inch piece of wire for myself, and even a 7 inch piece for Spencer who was gonna be here soon. Normally I'd just let her do her own thing but today I was feeling kind.

Maybe it was the fact that my period just ended. No more cramps, makes for a more pleasant me.

I set aside her wire on the chair she normally sits on.

After studying the digital wall clock for a good minute I read it, 3:15. She was late, as always.

"Hi! Sorry I got held up in class." She spoke the words in a rushed fashion as her eyes scanned the room. It was an excuse. I wouldn't tell her but I know she sits in her car a good 10 minutes then stands outside the door for another 5. She may always be late but she always perfectly late. Exactly 15 minutes each time.

"Sup Nurse Liz!" She greeted jokingly, Lisa just waved a hand not bothering to look up. Very unlike her but very suitable for the blonde. Spencer smirked then reached for the seat. I cringed as the metal chair legs scraped against the tile. Still hate that.

"Hi Ashley." Still oblivious.

Of course I didn't have to tell you that I didn't look up. I just continued to beed. I don't like eye contact. I still don't like new people. I do kinda like giving her a hard time though.

"So I hope you had a nice day after I left." She said again with the finger tapping.

I just played around with my beads. I was thinking of a weaving kind of pattern.

"So...can I use this." She asked referring to the wire I cut for her.

"Um... If you don't want me to have it say something." She looked at me almost hoping that I would take it away.

"All right. It was a poor attempt, but I tried." She shrugged. I watched from behind the curtain of my hair. She studied the wire in her hands and looked down at the small ziplock full of colorful seed beads.

I continued my equation while watching her try to put the bead on the wire. See those type of beads are really tiny. Takes forever if you don't know what your doing. So this was very amusing.

Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she bit the corner of her lip in concentration. The wire and bead were up to eye level as she hunched her back over the table. I let out a few silent laughs.

"So I hung out with my boyfriend a few nights ago..." and? "We just had a party and stuff." I could tell she didn't even know where she was going with this.

"Do you have anyone special?" She asked. Oh gosh. "Right stupid questions sorry."

Spencer cleared her throat as I rolled my eyes.

"So um anyways, Aid and I just hung out..." She trailed off again. I was starting to wonder if talking about her boyfriend worked to fill in silence at her school. I've seen in work on Tv.

Wait! Her boyfriends name is Aid. Like Aids the disease. Geez suddenly my nickname Ash, dead burnt things, didn't sound so bad.

I wonder if she realizes.

I also wonder if she realizes that whenever she talks she glances nervously towards Aunty Lisa. Its as if she's not comfortable with her. I really think she has a really mild type of Aspergers. That or she's just weird. Probably the latter.

Spencer was still struggling to put the beads on the wire. She fumbled a little and a bead flicked off the wire and hit her on her nose.

I had to stifle a laugh cause I thought that was just hilarious. I do that a lot. Somethings that may not be funny to someone I find drop dead humorous. Its common with people like me. Though things vary like a normal person mine is just a little more extreme.

"Will you girls be okay in here. I Gotta run a few errands." Aunty Lisa questioned looking concerned. I waved her off while Spencer looked on in shock. This was the first time she'd seen me acknowledge someone. She had a look between shock and disbelief maybe a little insulted.

"Hello? Spencer will you be fine if I leave?" She asked the stunned blonde.

"Uh...yeah. Later Liz." The girl managed to fumble out.

The door squeaked close and I continued to bead. Can't say the same for the stunned blonde.

It took maybe four or five minutes to get over her shock. Then she just seemed bored. Awkwardness was taking over and I didn't like it. It was causing me to squirm uncomfortably.

"She's like you mom yeah?" Spencer asked. "She's not even related to you and she cares for you like a mother." The blonde commented. Her voice had taken a melancholy tone. One that I didn't like hearing on her.

She was right though. Lisa was like a mother to me.

"My own mom doesn't give a shit about me." Spencer sighed. I actually stopped what I was doing to really listen. Something in her voice was entrancing.

"She loves my sister though." She has a sister? I didn't know. "My mom and dad love my sister. Way more than they love me."

Her fingers were just pushing around the beads in front of her.

I couldn't tell if she was faking. I doubt it though. Her posture was just to fitting.

"Their going on vacation in a few days and didn't even ask me to come along. They didn't even tell me till last night." She groaned.

I felt...I felt bad for her.

There was a few moments of silence. I was trying my best to take in this new information that I had no idea was coming. While she sat probably shocked that she shared something so personal with me.

"I never told anyone how I felt about them before." Was whispered softly from her side of the table. "I know you probably won't but... Don't tell anyone, Okay?" She asked.

"I know your listening. You don't have to answer. Just don't tell." She said again. There was no threat in her words just a plead.

I won't tell Spencer.

x x x

Spencer P.O.V.

She was focused on the table edge. The worn down scratched up table edge. With a little splinter to her left and a large crack on her right.

She didn't speak, but she did hear. She even stopped playing with those irritating beads and listened. I would have been giddy like a four year old on a sugar high, had the conversation been lighter.

It felt really good to confess. Which is really what freaked me out.

I'm supposed to not care and be happy that I have free range to do whatever. I see it all the time on movies and books. The kids just don't care.

The difference is I do.

Talking to Ashley wasn't planned. I never planned to talk to anyone, really. I don't even write these things down in my journal. I don't even have a journal. Madison would never have the attention span and or compassion to listen to me. Who else is there in my life. I'm alone.

I don't regret spilling my guts. It felt kinda good. Like a breath of fresh air after lying under a heavy quilt, or that feeling you get when you brush your teeth then drink water. That chill that just cleans your insides.

I don't want to do it again, but I'm glad I did when I did. Cause it was never gonna happen again.

Once the mood subsided and brushed away like a breeze I talked about little things here and there to fill the awkwardness. Its not to bad anymore but it is uncomfortable. I've gotten really good at having oneway conversations.

I talked about Aiden again. I don't know why. It was more me complaining about my boyfriends nasty habits. Messy room, never washing his bedding, wearing to much cheap cologne, the hair. Oh lets not forget the make up. It was nice being able to rant without someone gushing about how perfect he was. Not!

I talked about school, and crafts a bit too. Nothing exciting or worth remembering.

"I was the tape Queen as a kid. I used that stuff for everything." I remember once my shirt ripped and so I taped it back together. I didn't see anything wrong so I walked around like that for an entire day. Mom was pissed.

"I even-"

"Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting but Spencer your time is up and your free to leave." Mrs Park said as she peaked her head into the room.

"Oh..." Where did that come from? The _oh_... "Uh, thanks I...yeah, going." My words were tripping over each other as they made it out of my mouth. I managed to get my point across though and started to pack up.

I walked quickly to the door but paused.

"Bye Ashley." I turned to say. The words were soft but she heard.

I watched her carefully. A slender right hand raised of the table an inch or two. Then it fell back like nothing ever happened.

Now could have been a fluke, a mere coincidence, but hey I'm taking it as I saw it.

She waved at me. She saying goodbye as I leave. That little wave just made my day. I get waves from friends, greeting thrown across the fields while passing through classes but that. That was special!

Again I skipped out of the room with the biggest, dumbest, goofiest grin imaginable. I looked worst then that Alice In Wonderland cat. Cheshire or whatever his name was.

She waved, she waved, SHE WAVED AT ME! Oh my fucking god this so trumps the pen. I couldn't help but imitate the little wave over and over as I walked to my car.

I passed this cart on my way to the exit. It was metal and carried the smell of hospital food. Frozen stuff warmed up in mass. Ew. The meat was gray. The sauce was gray. The peas were dull green. The fruit was pale. I felt sick looking at it. I don't even have to eat that stuff.

One plate sitting a little off to the side was labeled Ashley. Her meal was separated completely with different little dishes. I thought about it and took that into account. You know just incase something...

Nurse Liz as I like to call her was leaning against a wall covered in peeling paint.

"Hey!" Liz looked around to see who shouted and when she noticed me halted and waited for me to approach.

"What?" She asked. It wasn't rude but it wasn't standard procedure thats for sure.

"Um what can and can't Ashley eat?" She looked confused. I don't blame her. I don't know what I'm doing myself.

"Uh...anything. She doesn't have any dietary restrictions. Why?" She questioned not demanded. Her eyebrow cocked and she leaned back an inch to study my intentions.

I didn't say anything after. Just walked to the squeaking automatic door and towards my lone car in the parking lot.

I took the new information I gathered and stored it away in my head. I just wanted to know. Its not like I plan to do anything with it. I like knowing stuff and Ashley's a big mystery to me.

Thats all...

x x x

Thank you for reading. I also really like this story cause when you upset or somthing its so much easier to write in this slightly angsty way instead of walking on clouds. Lol I hope that made sense it sounded better in my head... Kinda.

I love reviews. ;)


	6. Its The Thought That Counts

**A/N:** School is not over yet and I am still busy as hell but my birthday just came and went and well I decided I'd give you all a little present. I hope you like it. This was a filler and its alright.

**MINE**: read my profile for updates on that. if your wondering whats up feel free to pm me or check my profile. This story will be finished one way or another.

prissy020304- Thanks and yes I know sad lol. Theres a reason though its coming later.

Sgarc12- LIttle by little lol. Thanks for your review.

MyFearlessLife- thanks a lot. I got a big smiler reading your review. :D

A friend of AMTSS- Haha idk if your gonna read this but anyways thats funny and thanks haha. I'm glad you changed and you liked reading. It was nice of you to review even if you may have been threatened lol. Thanks :D

FFReviews- Thank you for reviewing and your kind words. I'm glad you caught that in the writing.

sparkles04- Thanks a lot and I have not forgotten your review. I just wanna make sure you know that. i'm seriously busy and trying to pass school right now. such a pain lol. I'm glad you liked it and I can't wait to read your new story I saw it but didn't get a chance to read it. Love your reviews :D

noodles307- Hmm good question well see. Lol. Sorry i can't respond properly I took time to write while I was supposedly doing my finals. Oopsie. I'm happy you like Ashley's response. I love your reviews. I've said it before but I'll say it again. Thanks! :D and happy you like the responses.

Charlee- Aww I hope you were feeling better I hate getting sick. Thank you I'm so happy you liked the glimpse of spencers family. And that your starting to feel something for her. That was such a goal for me. Cause I made her into such a bitch I thought oh no now no ones gonna like her. So a little sympathy? awesome. I wanna write more but I can't not now at least. Thank you again.

roofio13- thank you that means a lot I love new reviewers along with the repeat ones. i've been working hard on writing quality. I'm glad its real and you like it. It really does mean a lot. :D

Miss Davies- You reviewed (my happy dance) lol Oh you guess good lol are you physic? haha. I'm so happy you like the characters. I took about two months thinking about their dislikes and likes and all that. The hard part is putting it onto paper. Ohh and you ask good questions to they'll be answered don't worry. lol

berniivdee- Aww really. Well I already love your reviews :D I would put a heart but that always ends up as a 3. so :D :D. lol

A Mind That Sits Still- HELLO! Lol We'll see who the writer is I have it in mind and You'll see it :D Haha friend of Amtss was funny lol. tell thanks. Yeah her family life sucks but it'll be explained. Subtle but its there. I'm right there with you guys 'Come on Spencer help um come on!' lol. Thanks as always your review put a giant smile on my face.

LoSTaNdDeLiRiOuS- Thank you and I got an A in a math test yayayayay. So happy ok sorry. now I'm happy it gave you warm fuzzies i know the feeling. Your review did that to me too. :D

Spider Man- You don't suck. Lol i didn't mean to hound you for a review. I've missed mine to so it'll be back i am finishing it. I haven't had a chance to cheek out spray can yet but i will. And You are amazing at that draw something game. Sorry haven't been playing. i need to focus on school yuck lol. So thanks for your review love it as always. :D

**x x x**

Chapter 6 "Its The Thought That Counts"

2043

"Wow mom!" Gabby snickered as her body shook on the chair next to me. The now bright afternoon sun was lighting up her blonde hair like a torch. Her sun kissed skin had a shimmer to them that I can only remember.

I playfully narrowed my eyes. "Whats so funny?" I inquired.

"You." She took a gasp of her. "You were such a bitch!"

I scowled and whacked her arm. I do not approve of that sort of language used by my baby girl. There was a solid smack as my open hand collided with her bare shoulder. Just a little sting.

"Ow!" She spat in between laughter. She held her arm as her body shook with the force of her laugh.

Lets just say I was a strict parent while they were growing up. Its always the naughty ones that turn out to be the firmest. Ask anyone. We know all the bad things kids can get up to.

I guess my daughter is having a hard time wrapping her head around my less than pleasant attitude as a teenager. Sometimes even I can't believe I acted like that, and thought it was acceptable.

"Sorry mom. I'm just trying to picture it." Gabby said. The last of her laughter coming out in those ending chuckles. She wiped a tear from her eye and calmed down enough to sit still.

I shared a smile with her. I wasn't mad. How could I be? If the roles were reversed I would've been in hysterics. Tears and soar stomachs. She smiled at me in a way that resembled Ashley. The single sided raised lip and glow in her eyes. The only thing missing was the nose crinkle.

I sat back for a moment and relished the momentary quiet. Its been over 30 years and her face is clear as still water in my mind. Her everything forever engraved in my mind till the day I die.

Gabby moved herself to the floor and kneeled in front of the album. She studied those first pictures up front once more before turning the page. Slender fingers traced a picture of me standing outside of the Kids Center with soggy bags filled with cheese burgers and milk shake on my head. I looked furious as my Coach bag hung in a sticky mess at my side.

"Mom what happened to you here?" She asked laughing at my battered appearance.

I adjusted the picture keeping it away from the suns glare and grinned. "That was my first attempt at getting on Ashley's good side." I told her not taking my eyes of the photo.

"I see it didn't go so well." She observed.

A smile broke out on my face as I remembered the day. "Thats putting it mildly. Honestly I was a bit of a nervous fumbling mess. I'd never admit it at the time though." I don't know why I acted that way but I did. Now at least I can laugh at it.

"Tell me what happened?" Gabby smiled up at me from her position on the floor.

"Hmmm. How about later?" I asked. "I'm being cooked alive on the porch."

It was already mid afternoon, and the sun was shining directly at my spot on the lanai. I could feel the burn in my cheeks as my hand shielded my face.

"Lets get some lunch." I said standing with my dirty dishes. I patted Gabs on the head before leaving her alone on the porch.

I was half way to the kitchen when I heard... "But-But-" Gabby scurried to follow me back into the house.

"You can't leave it at that! I need to know what happens!" She whined in protest.

She followed me throughout the house like on of the cats when I have food in my hands.

"Mooommmmm!" She whined as I slowly took my time in washing the dishes. The cups and stuff went into the washer while I did my French Press by hand. I washed each and every spot on that thing till it was sparkling. Then I did the lid.

The young blonde waited right next to me with her head practically hanging over my shoulder. The adorable pout on her face reminded me of a much younger Gabby. I planted a motherly kiss on her cheek -to which she groaned- and walked away done with the dishes.

"So. Do you want to call in or go out to eat. I'm famished, what about-"

"Call In!" She shouted before I could get the last word out.

Gabby ushered me over to the fridge where I kept all the take out menus.

"How about some Burgers?" I suggested. My daughter grunted in response.

Mmmm.

Pizza...Sushi...Taco's...Chinese...Japanese...Pasta...

"Move!" Gabby groaned as she bumped me away gently. She shuffled through the papers with fingers moving at the speed of light. I used to be able to do that.

Now I have arthritis. Ugh. Getting old sucks. I was in such a rush to grow up as a child. I don't know what I was thinking.

"Ah Ha!" The blonde shouted as she pulled out the Burger menus.

"I want-"

"Cheese, yeah I know." She finished for me as her feet restlessly paced around the dining room. I was finding this all rather amusing.

She quickly placed the order, and came to sit next to me. Her chair squealed against the hardwood floor, and looked at me with eager eyes.

"So tell me! What happened next?" She was shaking with anticipation.

It was my turn to chuckle as she eagerly awaited my response.

"All right. So the next day before going to the center I stopped at McDonalds and ordered some burgers. The-"

"Wait!" She cut me off with an added slicing motion of her hands.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Are you about to tell me that the first nice thing you did for her was buy a cheap burger?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Food is very important!" I defended.

Gabby chuckled. "Do you want to hear the end of this?" I asked sternly. I start to only be interrupted.

"Yes, Yes please continue." She smiled.

"As I was saying..." I sent a pointed look in her direction. One to which she missed, because of her sudden interest in the crayon mark on the table. I shook my graying head.

"Remember how I'd asked Nurse Liz-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" She said stopping me yet again.

I nodded for her to continue. "Is Nurse Lisa, Aunty Liz at the Clinic you work at."

I smiled. Liz turned out to be very close to me and vise versa. She was practically a relative after a while. So when the kids where born I introduced her as aunty. Its been that way ever since.

"Wow." Gabby said shaking her head. She looked a little further into the book until she spotted a women dressed in pink zebra print scrubs with a cheerful smile on her face. Her hair was long brown and wavy, and her face was fresh and smooth.

"Is this her?" Gabby asked smiling.

"Yeah. She was only 27." My kids know the older version of her. Now her long hair is worn in a permanent French twist and her bright teeth have been replaced with a couple false ones. The one thing that hasn't changed is her attitude.

For that I'm thankful.

"Were does Aunty Kyla come in?" The young blonde asked with her eyes still on the photo.

"Way later, but we'll get to it."

She nodded.

Okay, now before I start let me just warn you that when I don't know what I was doing, I turned into an awkward fumbling mess. With that here we go.

"Do you remember how I told you I asked Lisa what Ashley could and couldn't eat?"

"Yup." Gabby answered.

"Thats why I went. Well, that and I was tired of coffee for lunch."

2012

The air in here is humid and smelly. The majority of customers are fat, sweaty, and or old. The counter tops are sticky. Most hidden and some open surfaces are covered in gum, and stuff I'd rather not know of. Then there are the tables filled with people ranging from ages 1 to 90.

Its packed to the brim and I'm grumpy as fuck! All I want are few burgers and some god damned fries!

I didn't want to go through the mile long drive through. The risk of my pretty little Audi getting damaged was too high for my liking.

I had a guy in front of me is covered in grime. While an emo couple behind me are trying to eat each others heads. I can here the nasty smack of lips and slurp of saliva. I just cringed...again.

Aiden tried that with me once. I smacked him in the balls. His head was too high up for my 5'2 and a _half_ frame. In addition there was more of a message sent that way.

"Welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?" Asked a soft familiar voice.

I looked over the cash register into gray eyes hidden behind hair and a McDonalds visor.

"Rachel? I didn't know you worked here." I said tilting my head. As much as I hate coming here. I am kinda regular.

Blame the boys.

"Oh yeah..." She looked shyly at her fingers dancing on top of the hard blue speckled counter. "I've been working here since the beginning of sophomore year." She shrugged.

I cringed. Really? Has she?

"Um can I get uh...uh...uh..." I had so much time to think about my order and now here I am blank.

I'm only here after seeing what they serve at that clinic. That gunk looks worst then school lunch. Its gray for Christs sakes, and I think I heard the word vegan. gross!

I feel bad for Ashley.

Furthermore, I'm hungry too. Now I can't exactly get something for myself and not for her. Right? That would be rude.

So thats what I'm doing here...

I scanned the menu quickly. I'll go with a classic.

"I'll have two cheese burgers and-no wait!" I stopped her as she was in the middle of punching whatever into that little computer. "Make that McDouble cheese burgers." I changed.

You know how flat those things are. No one can eat just _one_ flat sandwich like that. The McDouble is good cause you get two for one and don't like a tremendous pig.

"Okay, is that all?" Rachel questioned looking up at me from under her visor.

"Ye-No!" I just thought of something. What if Ashley doesn't like burgers.

Another quick glance at the menu and... "Can I get two orders of chicken McBites and McChickens?"

Rachel nodded and pushed a few more buttons. "Is that all?"

"Ye-Uh-No..." I need drinks. You can't not have food without liquids. She'll choke, I'll choke! "I'll have two...no Three- "I was just talking about not being able to get something for myself and not for her and yada, yada. Same applies for nurse Liz. I think.

"I'll have three McCafe Mocha's..." What if she doesn't like coffee? As appalling as that seems some people don't like that stuff. "And some McCafe shakes!" I threw in a bit to loud.

Done!

That was stressful. Exactly why I don't help people, ever.

"What flavor?" I barley heard the words.

"Huh?"

"What flavor of shakes? We have Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, and Shamrock." Rachel asked in complete innocence.

"Eh-ee-uh-ugh..." Well, what the hell is Shamrock? I don't want that. Strawberry is all right, but she seems like more of a chocolate vanilla type. Chocolate is good but if she's like me, too much will give her a head ache. I don't wanna make her sick. Vanilla is good but some people think of it as so sweet. I personally like it. Then again I'm not her.

Errrr, which one!

Is it always this hard helping people. The stress and time and so not worth it. I was close to pulling out my hair trying to decide over chocolate and vanilla.

In the middle of my concentration a lady came over and whispered something into Rachel's ear. She nodded then turned back to me. "Oh sorry were out of Chocolate." Rachel said breaking my concentration.

Hallelujah! "Vanilla!"

Rachel had one eyebrow under her black visor raised while she watched me. She shook the quizzical expression off her face and I payed blindly for the food.

I sent her a nod as a McThank you. Uh...this place messes with your head.

There were a few 'finally's' and 'thank gods' and even an 'oink' as I walked away. I just stood on the side and sighed.

I can only hope that Ashley likes at least on of these food choices.

"Order 501!" Was announced through a small mic at the end of the counter. Rachel was now the one serving food and she was busy wrapping mine in bags.

"All right, heres your...everything." She said presenting the two large bags and drink carrier. She sent me a shy smile. "Have a nice day Spencer."

I just took my things and got out of there as fast as I could. I think I gained 10 pounds just standing in there.

I was already 5 minutes late. I could make it there in 10 minutes. I always wait 15 minutes in my car anyway. I don't like being on time. Its just one of those things I do cause I just have too.

Ashley doesn't know that I'm late on purpose.

The drive to the big gray building was spent with Katy Perry telling me that: 'This is a part of her that I'm never gonna ever take away from her, Nooo!', and drake talking about...something. I don't really know but I have the album on my phone.

The sun today was bright and I loved the clean air a small town like this supplies. When I was younger I really wanted to live in LA. I thought it would be so cool to be in the middle of La la la land where all the big names on Tv lived.

We came close to moving there to once. My parents were big on climbing the social ladder and LA was defiantly a place to do it. The only thing that stopped us was Caity. When she was born mom and dad decided to stay here. Something about wanting to raise her modestly and what not.

I don't really understand that since we live in a freaking mansion, but I like it here so I'm not gonna complain.

The ugliest gray building on the outskirts of town appeared in my window and suddenly I could feel my heart. It started to beat forcefully steadily in my chest causing my stomach to come all warm in little sporadic burst.

Shaking it off as hunger I took the last parking spot in the lot and headed for Ashley's room.

This place really needed some work done to it. First of the large sign said CLINIC in big bold letters. Thats it. Then the coloring. Everything is gray! All of it! No light touches of white or blue just cement gray. Theres a large gate surrounding the property. The 'yard' if you can call it that is a weed garden. The weeds just grow until they die. Finally we have the interior. White tiles, with white counters, with white walls, elevators, rooms, and brown wood doors.

I would go crazy in there!

With a roll of my blue eyes I entered the building using my elbow to open the door.

Then it happened. In almost slow motion I saw it coming.

Stupid Danny and Vincent were playing with a football in the clinic. The tile floor was slippery and I was wearing heels. Danny came flying through the hall head behind him trying to catch the damn ball. I had no time to move before he slammed into me with impressive speed and power.

"Oomph!" The air was knocked out of my lungs and I struggled to take a breath. The packages had fallen to the ground safely tucked away in the soggy package. My shirt was soaked and sticky, and my abdomen was frozen.

A still stunned Danny was topping me and had yet to MOVE!

"Get the fuck off of me!" I hissed at the 5'9 boy. "NOW!" I demanded.

He scurried away with barely a scratch on him. I on the other hand feel like I lost my brain somewhere in the hall.

"Help me up!" I shouted to which he and Vince promptly grabbed an arm and brought me to my feet.

"Ooh food!" The fake blonde exclaimed reaching towards the bags. I kicked him. My hands were full.

"Aww fuck!" She held his shin. "Spencer whats your problem?" He winced.

Did he really have to ask?

I ignored him and picked up my surviving drinks. One Mocha was totaled along with a shake. Somehow four drinks survived. They were a little dented and a lot sticky but edible. Vincent actually helped my by picking up one drink and shaking it off a little before handing it to me.

"You have a little mocha in your hair." He told me trying to hide a grin.

Sure enough I did. Damn it! I just did my hair this morning. It took so damn long to curl.

"Thanks." I mumbled then started to walk away. The drink on my head was starting to soak through and it was giving me a brain freeze.

"Hey! Your not even gonna give us anything to eat?" Danny asked.

"You can have whats left over." I told him wanting to leave. I didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Can I at least have a fry?" He whined.

Fry? Fry!

"Fuck!" I shouted in a very unfeminine like way. I forgot fries. How do you forget fries?

"Never mind." He said walking away. There was something mumbled about PMSing, but I didn't even think twice about it. I swear to god I heard the click of a camera but I didn't bother to check.

My shoes quacked with each step. I walked like a mummy because of the unwelcome sensation of liquid all over me. On my way to Ashley's room I left a mocha and vanilla trail. Sure people looked at me but I _looked_ back. My look was pretty damn frightening.

The decorative wooden door marked 111.

I'd failed to use waterproof mascara and could feel the substance dripping down my face. That and my hair glued to my forehead with the addition of my duck shoes. I looked scary. Maybe Ashley would acknowledge me now. I mean how could you not.

I scraped together all the dignity left in my shivering body and made the best entrance I could.

The door opened slowly with a long drawn out creak and I quacked into the room.

It was dead fucking quiet.

Smiling I and raised my hands containing the food and drinks.

Nurse Liz blinked once at me letting her magazine drop to the floor. Her mouth fell open like a trap door and just kept dropping. Her eyes were bigger than an owls as she sat in her little office chair staring at me. Even Ashley let the piece of paper in her hands slip and fall to the table. She didn't look up, but she didn't look anywhere else either. They were just frozen.

"Hungry?"

...

x x x

Ashley P.O.V.

I was one streak away from finishing a black and white sketch of a beach. Though the led I was using had other ideas. My dulling tip gave way and crumbled leaving residue on the paper. I groaned and brushed it away. Now this drawing was no good. The white sand beach had a black smudge from where I brushed the pencil decay aside. Theres not supposed to me a smudge. So there can not be a smudge.

My hands picked up the paper. The calm ocean stared back at me from where I held it at arms length. I'd spent all morning working on detail. The fine tip marks on each little flower of the torch ginger, growing on the left corner, and the perfectly straight lines building the beach house peaking out paper edge. They were all taken into account, as time was spent making them perfect.

I looked over the drawing one last time before crumpling it up into a little ball. It was promptly thrown into the nearly overflown trash bin, where my previous sketches were laying.

I was on attempt number 4 and couldn't get one drawing to turn out right. I drew the house crooked in the first drawing. The second had a flower disproportioned to the others. Third was dog eared in the process of reaching for a new pencil. Then the fourth well, you know what happened to number four.

Little mistakes that most people would easily over look. However, I am not most people. Those little things were things I made sure to stay away from. Surprisingly I barely ever make those errors.

Today was just not my day. I know I want to draw, but I just can't draw what I want to draw.

From my stack of computer paper I took another sheet and placed in front of me. My eyes inspected the paper for any blemishes. When all was clear I took out a new pencil sharpened to a point, and held it lose but firmly in my left hand.

Similar to how writers get writers block, I had artist block. I wanna draw so bad. My hands are itching for it. Yet nothing came out, or everything that does looks like crap.

I can't even draw the damn beach, and I've done that drawing a million times. In pencil, ink, paint, even clay once.

Closing my eyes I pictured the ocean. The soft warm sand, salty breeze, skin kissing sun. Opening my eyes and instead I saw a girl.

I drew the girl.

A perfectly oval shaped head, with a well defined chin. Blonde hair soft and light like a feather. A perfectly proportioned face. Small frame just right for a smaller girl. Flawless skin, tame shapely eyebrows, a cute nose, and full pink lips. Lastly I added the eyes. The big blue eyes framed with long black lashes.

The nameless girl came out all right. After trying all morning to draw a beach that I've done countless times, I draw a girl that suddenly popped into my mind and it comes out good. So far all I have are the outlines. The bases for a portrait but yet its better than anything else.

As I started to shade and detail I couldn't help but feel the person on my paper looks eerily familiar.

"Ashy! I have your breakfast!" I didn't have time to dwell. After slipping the sheet safely in the little cubby compartment I turned my attention to Aunty Lisa.

"Morning." I greeted politely.

"Sorry I didn't have time to pick up food." She asked setting down the hard plastic trays of breakfast. Bland scrambled eggs, with dry toast with a slab of limp ham, and a banana.

"Its fine." Truth is I hate the clinics food. Its gross. Aunty Lisa tries her best to bring me food, cause she knows how much I dislike this stuff. She doesn't always have time though. Her schedule is pretty hectic. Works at the clinic all day. Takes care of her aging parents the rest of the time.

Lisa sat down in the chair next to me. She had her own green tray in front of her. The same bland breakfast.

"So how are you this morning?"

I shrugged forcing myself to swallow the eggs. "I drew a little before you got here."

"Oh." She took a sip of her coffee. I pushed the food around on my plate. "What'd you draw today?"

"A girl." I said much to her surprise. She paused before taking a bite of food and looked at me.

"Really? No beach."

"No. I did try but it wasn't coming out right so I drew what came to me. A girl." I shrugged. No big deal.

"Who'd you draw." She chuckled. "Spencer?"

"I-" Wow, Spencer. The girl looked like Spencer. I whipped the paper out and to stare at it. I compared this drawing to the devil one. Wow, creepy.

"You did draw Spencer!" Lisa said shocked. I was feeling it to. I hadn't meant to. She just jumped on the paper. She jumped me!

"I didn't realize you liked her so much." Lisa said sitting back down careful to not make the chair scream.

"I-" I just...

"She's coming today. Its Monday." I could only manage a nod. The drawing confused me. Lisa kept talking but I didn't really hear what she was saying. I was still confused about the picture, and the way my stomach was doing loop-da-loops.

The Spencer on paper looked nothing like the one I see every weekday minus Wednesday. The blonde girl I see is one thats hidden behind her sunglasses, fancy car, and rich clothes. The one that acts like nothing matters. I've gotten glimpses of what I think is the real her. The one that told me her insecurities about her family. I kinda like that one. Thats the one on paper. The one that hasn't really shown herself and probably never will.

Aunty Lisa didn't react much to my sudden withdrawal and quietness. It happens a lot and she knows its nothing personal. Its just how I work. We finished out meal in a comfortable silence then went on with the rest of the day. I was left alone for a little while when she did her rounds around the Clinic.

It was nothing new.

I managed to keep myself busy doing little things here and there. I never did continue the drawing but I didn't trash it either. In fact I stored it safely next to the pen she gave me.

Lunch came and went. I didn't eat. I wasn't hungry and nobody pushed me. 2:00 PM passed by even faster as I watched reruns on animal planet. Then soon it was almost 3 time for the blonde girl to show up.

"She'll be here in exactly 15 minutes." Lisa said. I checked the old worn out clock on the wall. The one with the missing 3 and backwards hands. It took a while but I was finally able to read it. In 15 minutes it would be 3.

"30 minutes." I corrected.

Aunty Lisa narrowed her eyes at me. "Its 2:45 in 15 minutes it'll be three. They get here at three." She told me.

"Yes, but Spencer waits an extra 15 minutes. She's always perfectly late."

Lisa looked at me quizzically. Probably wondering how I noticed such a subtle thing.

I shrugged again. It was kinda my thing. Just like Spencer groans and rolls her bright blue eyes at everything. I shrug for everything. Yes, shrug. No, shrug. I don't know, shrug.

The older brunette just nodded letting out a huff of air. Her eyes scanning the newest issue of her fashion magazine. To me the girl on the cover looked weird. Her nose was rather pointy, and her eyes too big for her twig like body. Alien like.

We waited the 30 minutes easily. I had very good patients after living this routine for the last 10 years almost.

I had my head down as the door opened. My hair shielding my face from view. I didn't bother looking, until I heard the ducks. I thought they were ducks. Instead they were her shoes. My eyes moved while my head stayed still.

Oh.

My.

God.

_Pack! _I heard the sound of Lisa's magazine falling to the ground. In my mind I could picture her face. Similar the way I was feeling on the inside.

There stood the usually glamourous blonde, looking less than her worst. She looked like a wet bird look. Worst than wet rat. Make up smudged down her face while something brown sat in her hair. Her clothes were stuck to her skin looking very uncomfortable.

"Hungry?" She questioned.

I blinked, and blinked, and blinked again. She didn't change back into a beautiful princess. It was kinda funny.

She waddled over to the table and plopped the two bags down.

"I have all kinds of things. Except fries!" Her face turned mad when she spat the word fries.

I rather not know.

Aunty Lisa slowly approached the girl doing an awful job of hiding her laughter. She accepted a Mocha and Cheeseburger. Then excused herself to the hall.

The doors aren't exactly sound proof so I'm pretty sure Spencer heard the wild laughter coming from outside as did I.

"I wasn't sure what you liked." The blonde said softly. "So I got everything I could think of." She looked shy like a little kid shivering in the hard plastic chair. "You don't have to eat now. I know you have a routine. Its here though. When you want it..."

I thanked her in my head. It was sweet of her to do that. She couldn't read my thoughts though so she didn't see my gratitude. I didn't know how to show it either. This was a kind gesture, one that I didn't expect. Yet I wasn't ready to completely give in.

Aunty Lisa came back into the room looking more composed. "Spencer would you like to get cleaned up?" She asked the girl.

"Yes, please." Her voice was soft and different. Even to herself, she shook her head as to clear it then replied a stronger more confident "Uh, Yeah!" Her tone taking on its usual sassiness.

Lisa went back out to get an extra pair of spare clothes from one of the supply closets.

I decided to go to the bathroom and get out some soaps. As I did I dropped a piece of paper I had for her.

The white sheet landed on the table surface and glided to her finger tips. By the time she read it I was already in the next room.

On the lone paper I'd figured out how to tell her I appreciated her efforts. Written in messy hand writing, two words sat on the clean sheet:

Thank You.

When I finished putting the bathroom accessories out for her I sat back down only to find the paper on my side again. Under my 'Thank You' had a curly:

Your Welcome.

x x x

A/N Oh gosh you guys write such wonderful reviews. I want to spend a long time responding but I can't right now. So torn. Pass school or respond to a review? lol and BTW I got an A on my last Math test thats a real accomplishment for me! ;D

So this was my b-day gift to you all from me lol. I wonder if anyone can guess my age haha. Thanks :)

**And check out Winslow09's youtube channel for Spashley fanfic reviews. She does brittana too! Since the link doesn't work here just search Winslow09 in the youtube search bar and the rest is self explanatory or you can search spashley fan fiction reviews. If you need help feel free to ask. **


End file.
